Kuroshitsuji III
by LunaLuka
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis are in a world were humans and demons are equal. But they make a deal with the demon Clockwork and Ciel becomes human! Sebastian eats Ciel's soul and wants more of it. Ciel then gets a second soul, but Sebastian begins to crave it more after "The Devil" changes his young master into an act that would surely cost Ciel his life...
1. Revival

_Note: The plot follows the anime not the manga. Ciel is a demon, Alois Trancy and the others did exist._

Chapter 1 – Revival

Darkness surrounded the world in which humans and demons are equal. _"Ciel Phantomhive,"_ a husky voice called out from the darkness. The world then shattered and Sebastian and Ciel were pulled out from the world. Ciel looked around, but was unable to see anything. A bright, sparkling silver light suddenly appeared. The light started to take form. The light transformed into a girl. The girl had long silver hair; she wore a long white dress and her skin was as pale as snow. Sebastian automatically noticed she was no normal demon.

He grabbed Ciel tightly when she took a step forward. _"Who are you?" _Ciel asked the demon. Then a slight grin appeared on Sebastian's face, he knew things were going to become interesting. _"Aw, don't be scared," _she then looked at Sebastian, _"Sebastian, do you want another chance to have Ciel's soul?" _Sebastian was so shocked by that question that you could see it in his red eyes. He thought, _that's not possible young master is a demon now. "But that's impossible," _Ciel screamed, _"I'm a demon, I have no soul!" _ _"Boy, just who do you think I am? I am Clockwork the demon of contracts!" "So this is the legendary demon Clockwork," Sebastian said, "A friend of mine said you were a small girl with brown hair and green eyes but you look like you could be sixteen." _She chuckled, _"Why that was years and years ago. Hey, what do the rumors say?" _Ciel stood there just listening. Sebastian answered, _"I've been told that you grant that person a wish in exchange for information. You also make contracts with humans because you have no body, so you take their form a change it slightly so you can't tell who the human is. Now I have a question for you. What is there to gain from a body and information? Why not eat souls instead?" _Clockwork wonder, _"What is there to gain from a body and information? I was born without a body so I make contracts with humans for a body and in exchange I give them the information I receive to help them with their revenge. I gain information because if I know everything then I will become God!"_ _"So why are you here?"_ Ciel asked. Clockwork simply replied,_ "The deal is I will turn you back into a human with the soul that has had its revenge and you will be given a new soul but of course you will have your memories." _Sebastian smiled and said, _"There is one flaw in your plan, once I eat his soul the contract will be over and I will be free. There is no revenge for another contact." _

Sebastian looked to his left then his right but young master was not there. Clockwork had Ciel. She was whispering something into his ear. Ciel then fell to his knees. Sebastian ran and picked Ciel up. _"What did you say to him?" _he asked while holding Ciel in his arms. She repeated what she whispered to Ciel, _"The queen did order for your parents to be killed, but she never ordered for them to be sewed together like that. So why don't you find that person and kill them because they're alive and made money off the murder." _Sebastian put Ciel down who was kicking and blushing. Sebastian then said, _"Deal." _**BANG. **Ciel fell to the floor, he started to freak out. Ciel then screamed at the highest pitch he could reach. The scream first sounded demon like but as the demon blood escaped from his body the scream began to sound more human. A gray round object had entered Ciel. It was his soul that had received its revenge when the queen had died. Clockwork said,_ "The deed has been done, now what is valuable information you are going to give me." _Sebastian walked up to Ciel and blinded him so it would only last a few minutes. _"I see so the information you're giving me is showing me your true form which no one has ever seen." _Sebastian nodded and suddenly he changed but in a flash he was back to his human form. _"Dinner is served." _he said just before he kissed Ciel and took his soul. Sebastian stood up and froze. He had underestimated this soul. This soul was better than what he expected it was a soul that could only come once in a thousand years. Now he wanted the soul for a second time. Another soul had entered Ciel and he had awoken. The contract was already completed. Ciel and stood and said, _"I want to make a contract. I want to cast my vengeance on the person who sewed my parents' together and made money of their deaths." _Sebastian bowed down and said, _"Yes, my lord." _ Clockwork was about to disappear but before she did she said, "_The spider will steal the note from the guard dog." _Then Clockwork had disappeared and they would go back to the Phantomhive estate because Ciel Phantomhive had been revived.


	2. The Party and the Spider

Chapter 2 – The Party and the Spider

"_The spider will steal the note from the guard dog." Clockwork whispered. _Suddenly Ciel woke up in the carriage. Sebastian was driving it. Sebastian stopped the carriage and opened the door for Ciel. Ciel stepped out of the carriage. _"Sebastian, how long have we been in that place?"_ Ciel asked. _"One month, but we are at the manor now." _Ciel looked up at the manor. It looked the same as they left it. They walked up to the door. Sebastian opened it and they stepped inside.

"_Welcome Home!" _said a crowd. Ciel realized it was everyone. Even the undertaker was here. _"C-i-e-l," _cried a voice.A girl grabbed Ciel. _"Liz-Lizzy," _Ciel said with surprise, _"Everyone, how did you know we were coming back?" "Sebastian told us." _ Ciel recognized that voice. It was Finny; next to him was Bard and Mey-Rin. _"Sebastian when did you tell them we were coming home? We came here so fast." _Sebastian answered, _"A butler who couldn't_ _do that isn't worth his salt." _Everyone surrounded Ciel. There was Lizzy, Paula, Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Lau, Ran-Mao, and Undertaker, even Prince Soma and Agni were there. The door bell rang. Sebastian went to get the door. As soon as he opened the door something grabbed him. _"Sebas-chan I have missed you so much!" _said a man with red hair. _"Grell,"_ Ciel said he then looked at the person behind Grell, "_Will, and __Viscount of Druitt! What are you all doing here?" _Grell answer, _"I missed Sebas-chan too much, when he came and invited me to the party I just couldn't refuse!" _Will looked away and said, "_Welcome home. Why I'm here? I'm here to check if Grell wants me to take his scythe away after he just got it back." "I don't understand why you even gave it back in the first place." Ciel whispered. "You're so mean!" _Grell yelled as Sebastian pushed Grell off of his back. Druitt said dramatically, "_I'm here to find the beautiful maiden in the pink dress." _Ciel shivered. He thought,_ I don't get how he even remembers that day! _ Sebastian stood in the middle. He taped a glass. _"Everyone listen up. It has been one month since Ciel Phantomhive has died, but now he is alive once again. Let us celebrate all night." _ Everyone put their glasses in the air and cheered.

The party was over. Everyone had decided to stay the night. Sebastian exited Ciel's room. He turned around to see Clockwork. _"The spider has decided on its wish, so don't let your _master's_ soul slip away." _She grinned and vanished in thin air. Sebastian thought, _Alois Trancy._

Clockwork appeared in demonic place. _"Alois, Claude, Hannah, Triplets where are you?" Clockwork called out. A dark figure appeared. It was a boy with blonde hair. "Mr. Spider what is your wish?" _Clockwork asked_. "I'm not Mr. Spider I'm Alois Trancy!" _Alois screamed. Hannah appeared next to Alois. _"I wish for me, Luca, and the triplets to come back to life. I know already know what information I'm going to give you."_ Hannah said. She blew a dust out of her hand. In front of Clockwork showed the lives of Hannah Anafeloz, the triplets, and Luca Macken. Clockwork said, "_Do you wish to go now or after Alois's wish is made,"_ Clockwork already knew the answer, "_and your wish Trancy?" "I wish for me and Claude to become alive once again but Claude will have no recoverable memory of wanting Ciel Phantomhive." _Alois shouted. "_I could alter them a bit and your information please." _Now Alois's and Claude's memories appeared in front of her. Alois's memories won't be enough but with Claude's it would just about reach it. Clockwork snapped her fingers. _"The deed is done." _Clockwork started laughing.

A girl had awoken from her dream. She was breathing very heavily. The door of her room opened. _"Are you alright, princess?" _said a man. _"Yes, may I have a piece of paper and a pen? I need to contact my cousin." asked a girl. _The man asked, "_Who is your cousin?" _The girl replied, "_Ciel Phantomhive."_


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3 – The Letter

Sebastian knocked on the door of Ciel's office. Sebastian then entered the room with a mysterious letter in his hand. _"Young Master, you have received a letter_." he says as he hands the letter to Ciel. Ciel took the letter. **BOOM! **Ciel flew back onto the floor. Sebastian went to help him up. "_Young Master what is wrong?" _Sebastian looked at the letter. The letter seemed fine to him. There was nothing to be scared of. "_It's impossible she vanished years ago,"_ Ciel said, "_That symbol of a music note is the symbol of my cousin who vanished two years before I did and still hasn't returned." _Sebastian picked Ciel's chair up then put Ciel in the seat.

It took Ciel a few minutes to calm down. When he did calm down he read the letter, and then said, _"If she has returned she will be waiting for us at her manor. Sebastian prepare a carriage, we are going to the Universal Estate."_ Sebastian simply nodded and exited the room. As he turned the corner he saw Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. He asked, "_Has young master ever said anything about a cousin to you?" "A cousin, no he has never spoken of one." _Mey-Rin replied. Bard stood there thinking. He snapped his fingers. "_No, that's not it."_ Finny said, "_I thought Madam Red was his last relative." "Actually he did have a cousin, actually three cousins,"_ Tanaka had said, "_They would always come to play with young master when he was little. They were sisters. There was Emiko, Holly, and Hina. One day their parents were murder. One of the sisters went missing. I can't remember who though, but the one Ciel cared about the most went missing." _Sebastian was surprised. He was never told this, so he asked, "_Where are the other two sisters?" _Tanaka replied, "_They stayed in the mansion for a few years then went to travel the world and nobody has seen or heard from them since." _ Sebastian had gotten the information he needed. He scurried off and went to prepare a carriage.

The carriage was already set. Sebastian opened the door so Ciel could step inside. Once Ciel stepped inside Sebastian stepped inside as well. Tanaka was driving the carriage. Sebastian had a bad feeling leaving the servants home alone. Ciel was staring out the window. But something seemed different. Sebastian noticed that Ciel really cared about this girl. He might even risk his own life for her, maybe even his soul. This troubled Sebastian. He wanted Ciel's soul more than anything else and he wasn't going to let some girl take that away from him.

The carriage stopped in front of a mansion. Sebastian opened the door and Ciel stepped out. They walked up to the door and Sebastian knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened and a maid in blue welcomed them. "_So you must be Ciel Phantomhive." _the maid gestured them to come inside. Ciel was amazed when he entered the mansion. _"It hasn't changed one bit."_ he whispered. Ciel didn't notice it but something was troubling Sebastian. The maid was giving off an aura that Sebastian didn't like. The maid had blonde hair and a blue flower in her hair.

"_My name is Summer," _said the maid, "_and the butler's name is Hagi. Princess has been waiting for you." _Sebastian thought, _princess? _Summer led them to a room; she knocked on the door and said, _"Princess he is here." _A voice then said, "_Come in." _Summer opened the door and they walked inside. Ciel froze. "_Ciel," _a crying girl said, "_I've returned." _She ran to hug him. Ciel hugged her back. She cried in his arms. _"Welcome home, Emiko."_


	4. The Secrets of the Note

Chapter 4 –The Secrets of the Note

"_Welcome home, Emiko." _Ciel hugged her tightly. Sebastian didn't like this girl. He thought it would change his young master. Emiko let go of Ciel and wiped her tears of her face. Emiko had white hair with pink highlights in the middle. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a white dress. Her eyes were as blue as an ocean. She gestured Ciel to come sit. The office that she had was very big and had many instruments. Ciel sat down and Emiko went behind the desk. Hagi pulled out her chair so she could sit. Hagi then left to get snacks.

"_So Emiko, what happened when you disappeared?" _Ciel asked. Emiko looked sad for a second. She realized she had to tell Ciel. "_Well the day my parents died there was a robbery. My parents were chatting discuss work. Aelita, my cousin, was there. Robbers killed my parents with a gun when they were walking down the hall. I think the robbers came in through the windows. They were going to shot Holly and Hina. But I protected them and got shot in the head twice. I don't even know how I survived. When I woke up I found out my parents were killed and that Aelita died of a heart attack. Holly and Hina were never told how she died. Holly came in the room and said to me that she hated me and that I should've died not Aelita. So I ran out and my wounds were not completely healed. I was kidnapped and sold on the black market. I went all the way to America. I was sold many times. The person who bought me last set me free. I then met Hagi and Summer. I used my musical talents to raise money so I could return to England. Now I'm here." _Emiko had explained it all. Ciel smiled a real smile, "_That's just like you, to leave out the small and big details." _ Sebastian was shocked. This girl could make his young master smile a real smile then she must be really important.

"_I'm glad you came now and not earlier." _Emiko said. Ciel stopped smiling, "_What do you mean?" _Emiko replied, _"Well I asked Hagi if there were any abandoned mansions in the area. Hagi said there was one, so we went to it. But it was actually owned by __**Alois Trancy**__. I apologized to Alois because I didn't know people were living there. I actually stayed for awhile and chatted. He said he was going to have a welcome back party because he left for awhile and he hired me as part of the entertainment." "Miss was there anyone else there in that mansion?" _Sebastian asked. _"Yes there was Claude the butler, Hannah the maid, triplet servants and Alois's brother Luca." _Ciel looked at Sebastian then back at Emiko, _"Emiko, Alois Trancy and the rest of them died awhile ago." "What,"_ Emiko sounded shocked, "_but that's impossible." _**Knock.**

Hagi returned with tea and snacks, "_Today with strawberry pie and the tea from Japan you requested." _ Emiko suddenly forgot what she was talking about and was ready to eat. "_Ciel you should try some of this it's really good."_ Hagi poured some tea and cut the pie. Ciel passed on Emiko's offer. As Hagi walked out he stopped by Sebastian. He whispered, "_If you bring any harm to her I will kill your young master." _Hagi exited the room and closed the door behind him. Sebastian thought _that human doesn't know what he is dealing with._

"_Sebastian why don't you walk around the mansion," _Ciel said,_ "now." _Sebastian had to listen to his master. Sebastian swore to himself that he would kill that girl, Emiko for stealing his young master from him. Sebastian exited the room. He heard voices from down the hall. He decided to listen and watch. It was the maid and the butler. _"Hagi hand me a lighter I need to light one of the candles on the chandelier." _Summer said. Hagi threw the lighter_, "That butler, Sebastian is going to try to kill Princess."_ Summer smiled, "_He is going to have a hard time doing that." _Feathers fell from the sky. "_Let's see him get past the Angel!" _Summer laughed as she dreamed of the ways she was going to kill Sebastian.


	5. The Trapped Soul

Chapter 5 – The Trapped Soul

Sebastian thought, _why is an angel working for a human? _He stepped back. Summer turned around, "_Who's there?" _She flew back to the floor and withdrew her wings. Feathers were scattered all over the floor. Hagi walked to the hallway in which Sebastian was standing. "_Summer what are you talking about? There is no one here." _Hagi explained. Summer looked down the hall. She could have sworn she heard someone. They walked away. Once Sebastian was sure they were gone, he jumped down from the ceiling and walked down the hall to the room Ciel was in. Summer watched as Sebastian ran to the office. _"He fell for it." _She smiled an evil smile and started to clean up the feathers.

Sebastian stood outside the office. He decided to listen to their conversation. _"Emiko, why did you go searching in abandoned mansions?" _Ciel asked. "_Well when I was sold on the black market I was owned by a man who traveled a lot. When he left the house he left everything he owned. He even left the musical instruments. So I asked Hagi if it was okay to go into an abandoned place and just take some stuff. Hagi said it was okay. I went to a few mansions before the Trancy one. When I went into the Trancy mansion it was like a ghost town, no lights or anything. I found a piano, started to play then I met them."_Emiko explained. There was some scratching on the window. Emiko turned around, _"Sorry guys I'll come play with you later. Ciel is allergic to cats so I can't let you in." _A bunch of wild cats just sat there. "_Well since we have explained everything I think I should go." _Ciel said. Emiko's mood changed from happy to sad to a fake happiness. "_Ok then come back soon."_Emiko said with a fake smile. Ciel headed for the door. Sebastian ran up the stairs to make it seem as if he was looking around. "_Sebastian," _he called, "_We're leaving." _"_Yes, young master." _Sebastian walked down the steps. Summer opened the door, "_Come back soon." "We will." _Ciel said as he walked towards the carriage. Sebastian waited a few seconds. He was about to walk when she said, "_I wonder if I should purify Ciel's soul next." _Sebastian turned around but the door was closed. "_Sebastian, come on." _Ciel shouted. He walks towards Ciel with a smile on his face.

They were inside the carriage. Tanaka was driving. _"When searching the mansion did you find anything suspicious?" _Ciel asked. Sebastian thought _so that's why he wanted me to look around. _"_Yes my lord. I discovered the maid, Summer, is an angel."_ _"An angel, I want you discover more information on this Summer girl and ask Emiko if she knows anything else about Summer," _Ciel said. Sebastian thought it was the perfect place to kill her. "_Oh, and don't you dare try to kill her!" _Sebastian was startled, _how did he know?_ "_Emiko had a feeling you were going to try to hurt her."_ Ciel stated. _"My lord she could be lying." _That Emiko girl wasn't lying, Sebastian was. _"The princess of England doesn't lie; now go do what I told you."_ Ciel demanded. Sebastian opened the door and jumped out. He would have a long run they were close to the Phantomhive estate.

They had arrived at home. Ciel opened the door. He walked down to the hall. He opened the door to his office. He sighed. "_What is wrong young master?"_ Ciel looked up. "_You're done already?"_ _"Yes a butler who couldn't do that isn't worth his salt." _Sebastian said. Ciel thought it felt a bit different. He sat down. He had realized Sebastian was wearing glasses. "_Can I have some tea?"_ Ciel asked. "_Yes your- I mean yes my lord." _Sebastian was about to walk out the door when Ciel called out and told him to wait. "_Yes." _ Ciel gave him a dirty look and said, "_Why are you here Claude?" _He ripped of his skin piece by piece. There stood Claude not Sebastian but Claude. Claude walked towards Ciel. Ciel was against the wall. "_There is_ _nowhere to run, Ciel." _Claude said emotionlessly. He leaned closer towards Ciel. He got closer and closer and closer. He suddenly kissed Ciel. The kiss was a very deep kiss. Ciel fell to the ground. Claude opened the window and left.

Sebastian was still far away from the Universal estate. "_Why did Master drop me off when we were close to the manor?" "I wouldn't be worried about that know."_ said a husky voice. Sebastian remembered that husky voice. _"That's_ _Clockwork!"_ He ran towards her but he went right through her. "_Oh I forgot to mention I get to borrow the human's body once a month so I'm here in spirit. When I met you I had the body," _she looked at Sebastian with serious eyes_, "Your master is in danger. He might lose his soul if you don't hurry." _Sebastian ran. He didn't have to respond to Clockwork. He thought as he ran, _why would she help me?_

Sebastian opened the door to the mansion. It was good he walked really slowly when going to the Universal estate. He walked so slow you could still see the Phantomhive estate. Sebastian walked quickly to the office. "_Master open up the door!" _He shouted violently as he banged on the door. He kicked the door open. The window was open; the chair was on the floor as well as papers. There was no enemy and no young master. He walked to the desk and saw Ciel in the corner of the room. He shook Ciel and shouted master. He put his hear to Ciel's chest. There was still a beating in his heart. _The soul, his soul where is it? _Sebastian only way to get a soul out of a human was a kiss. He kissed Ciel but it didn't work. He gave Ciel a deeper kiss but again it didn't work. No one had this power. _That's it,_ Sebastian thought, _that's how Clockwork knew_. "_Claude made a contract with me, Clockwork because Alois order for your master's soul to be drowned into the deeps of his heart so it would be unreachable. He completed this when he kissed your young master. He is like a living corpse."_ Clockwork said with water tearing out of her eyes.


	6. Taunts

Chapter 6 – Taunts

_Author's Note: Please don't blame me of this isn't good I originally wrote this then forgot to save it so I had to write it all over again. T.T_

Sebastian had closed the door behind him. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have any orders because his master had become lifeless. His master was a living corpse just sitting there in that room. He had already cleaned up the room and set Ciel in the chair. Mey-Rin thought Sebastian was acting strange as well as the other servants. They went up to Sebastian but nobody knew what to say to Sebastian or what to ask him. Finny came up to Sebastian a little closer than the others did and asked what was wrong. Sebastian replied, _"Nothing is wrong." _Bard then came a little closer. _"Is everything alright in there?"_ Bard had asked. Sebastian lied, _"Yes, Young Master is just very busy and doesn't wish to be disturbed, understood?" _Sebastian said. "_Yes sir." _the servants said. Tanaka sat there drinking his tea and minding his own business as usual. Sebastian had to lie to them. He didn't want them to go on a rampage to hunt Alois Trancy down especially Finny.

The door bell rang. Sebastian walked down the hall. He was in no hurry to get the door. When he finally arrived at the door he opened it. There stood Emiko and Hagi. He already knew she was here to see Ciel. _"May I come in?"_ she asked. _"Oh, yes right this way." _She entered the building. Sebastian led them down the hall and to the office. They stood in front of the door._ "Well aren't you going to let us in?" _Emiko had asked. There Sebastian turned around and said, _"Young Master is busy and doesn't want to be disturbed, let me go see if he will let you in."_Sebastian opened the door just enough to let himself in but just enough so you couldn't see Ciel. He walked over to Ciel quickly. He pushed Ciel's chair in and positioned Ciel to make it seem like Ciel was sleeping. He then opened the door and put a finger to his lip. Emiko rushed over to Ciel. She picked up his hand a little. She checked for his pulse. She looked relieved when she found it. Sebastian wondered _could really she_ _be. "Why do you look so worried even though you know he is sleeping?"_ Sebastian asked. _"Oh, it's nothing it's just… nothing it's nothing." _Emiko had stuttered. She shook Ciel. _"Ciel wake up please Ciel."_ For a minute she looked like she was going to cry but then appeared emotionless. _"Sebastian why isn't Ciel waking up, did something happen?" "Young Master was working very, very late last night. He is extremely tried and is in a very deep sleep." _He lied about Ciel working and being tried but Ciel was in a state of deep sleep. A very dangerous one though. _"Why do you ask this?" _Emiko then answered in a low voice, "_Just a rumor I heard from a friend of mine. He said Ciel's health wasn't the best this month." _Sebastian had thought something very different a while ago. Hagi entered the room. Sebastian thought, _I don't remember him ever leaving the room. _

"_Oh, Hagi when did you leave the room?" _Emiko had asked. But Hagi had ignored her completely. He turned to Sebastian, "_Mey-Rin was looking for you she said something about a fire in the kitchen." _"_Oh crap."_Sebastian said as he ran out of the room. Emiko decided to ask her question again, "_Hagi I didn't see to leave the room, when did you leave?" _ He looked at her with cold eyes which he had never done before and ignored her as well was something he wouldn't do. "_Hagi what's wrong you're acting strange?" _Emiko was now worried. He walked up to the door and opened it. There stood a figure.

"_Useless servants," _Sebastian said as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the door but no one was in there. No fire no anything. The kitchen was in fine shape. Sebastian realized that wasn't Hagi. Sebastian headed back to the office. **Knock! **Sebastian turned to the closet next to him. He opened the door to see Hagi tied up. He removes the rope from Hagi along with the blindfold and the rope in this mouth. Hagi could barely breathe and looked like he was going to faint. _"Shinigami,"_ Hagi said right before he fainted. Sebastian ran to the office.

Sebastian appeared in front of the office. He banged on the door because he already knew it the door would be locked. Sebastian was angry. He turned that anger into power. He busted the doors down. But he was to late the shinigami had already sliced him.


	7. Depression

Chapter 7 – Depression

Sebastian was too late. The shinigami had already sliced Ciel opened and blood poured. Emiko sat there as memories flowed out of Ciel. But these memories weren't all of his memories, it was only the memories where he killed, hunted, and crushed people. Now Sebastian understood everything. Emiko is Ciel's living relative and they are very close to each other. They could almost be brother and sister, maybe even twins. Emiko cowered as she watched her image of Ciel go down the drain. The Ciel she thought she knew was no longer here. _He wants to turn Emiko against young master, _Sebastian thought. Sebastian was right and this would definitely do the trick. The last memory of killing was of Ciel stabbing Alois Trancy. Emiko fell back and landed in Ciel's blood.

Claude stood there and went to pick up Ciel. Ciel's eyes opened and he moved away. _"What? This is not possible."_ Claude said. Sebastian was surprised as well. _"How is young master moving? The contract with Clockwork and Claude was suppose to make young master a living corpse." _Sebastian had wonder. He didn't notice he said this out loud. _"Clockwork what is the meaning of this?"_ Claude said emotionlessly. _"You didn't honor our contract. You didn't give me the information, so the contract broke."_ said Clockwork. It was Clockwork's whisper, Clockwork was not there. Ciel had just reacted fast. He had finally analyzed the situation. He limped over to Emiko for his wombs were not healed. He sat right next to her, _"Emiko are you okay?" _He went to help her up but she hit him. _"Stay away from me you beast."_ she said. She looked terrified. _"Emiko don't you recognize me? It's me Ciel, your cousin."_ Ciel stated. _"You're not Ciel, the Ciel I know wouldn't hurt a living soul. Ciel is nice and kind. You're cruel. You're…. a demon who has possessed Ciel!"_Emiko screamed. She backed away cowering in fear. _"Emiko…."_ Ciel didn't finish his sentence for Emiko ran out the room, out of the manor and she ran to her manor without the carriage, without Hagi. Ciel was too horrified by Emiko's words to notice that Claude had left; he ran out of the room and into his bedroom. Sebastian stood there not knowing what to do. Alois Trancy had just destroyed his young master.

Sebastian knocked on the bedroom door but got the same reply. A day has pasted since then and Ciel hadn't eaten. He locked himself in that bedroom of his. Whenever Sebastian knocked on the door he screams _"Get out!"_ Sebastian had spoken to Hagi yesterday to find out that Emiko was doing the same. They were both in a deep depression. Ciel is precious to Emiko and Emiko is precious to Ciel. They had just ripped each other's hearts out._ Damn that Alois Trancy,_ Sebastian thought. Sebastian walked into the kitchen and put another meal down that would eventually go in Bard's stomach. All of the servants had noticed that Ciel wouldn't come out and they were worried. After Sebastian left the kitchen Mey-Rin said, _"Let's help Sebastian get Ciel out of the room!"_ Bard and Finny jumped up while agreeing.

Bard started to cook as many meals that he could. The plan was to use his hunger to get him out. Since Ciel hasn't eaten in days they thought the smell of food might cause him to come out. **Knock!** Mey-Rin knocked on the door. She received no answer. Finny started placing foods down the hallway. Finny ran to the kitchen to get more food but there was none. _"We kind of ran out of food."_ Bard said as he laughed a little. Mey-Rin screamed. Finny and Bard ran down the hall to see what happened. _"Mey-Rin what happened?"_ Bard asked. Mey-Rin pointed to one of the plates of food. _"It's a ma….ma…mouse!" _she yelled. Finny suddenly grabbed anything he could find and started to throw it. **Boom!** Finny looked up to see something he threw hit Sebastian. _"So…sorry Sebastian!"_ he said as he tried to run but Sebastian grabbed him. Sebastian threw Finny. Finny collided with the bedroom door and the door broke down.

Dust covered the halls. _"Sebastian hurry, come! Master is gone!"_ Finny called from inside the bedroom. The fog cleared up and Sebastian ran to the bedroom. When he walked inside the bedroom he found it to be a mess. It seems there was a fight. There was blood on the bed, bullet holes in the walls and rope on the ground. Ciel had been kidnapped. And once again a grin grew on Sebastian's face.

"_Master I have children."_ said a servant. The master then ordered for the children to be put in cages. _"Ciel Phantomhive and Emiko Universal will be excellent __entertainment_." The master then left the room to fade in darkness.


	8. Dream Work Circus

Chapter 8 – Dream Work Circus

"_Hey what happened?"_ Ciel had just woken up. He didn't understand what was going on. After a few minutes he realized he was caged. He looked around the cage to see Emiko in the corner. She was obviously awake. Ciel was going to call out to her but he then remembered what happened a few days ago. _"Listen, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now but just for now can we at least try to figure out why we are here."_ Ciel stated. Emiko nodded yes and walked over to Ciel. She did not say a word. Some doors opened and some candles were flickering. _"You two are awake I see,"_ said a voice. _"Now who should we start with?"_ Ciel took a step back while Emiko waited a second then stepped back. _"Let's see." _the voice whispered. The cage suddenly opened. Even though many candles flickered it wasn't enough to see the people. Ciel heard Emiko's struggle but could no longer find her in the cage. _"You're next boy."_ The candles went off, the doors closed, the cage was shut and Ciel was all alone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh what do we do, what do we do?"<em> Finny asked himself while walking around in circles. Bard sat there with his thinking face on. Sebastian was wondering as well. _"Sebastian, we received a letter!" _Mey-Rin called out. She ran down the halls. As she was running she started to trip over her own feet. Like the clumsy maid she was falling all over the place. As she was about to bump into Sebastian he stopped her from falling with one finger. _"The letter, Mey-Rin,"_ Sebastian said. Mey-Rin was still in the position of falling and of being stopped by Sebastian. She handed Sebastian the letter and Sebastian let go of her. Once he did she hit the floor hard. _"Oh my, a letter from the queen,"_ Sebastian explained. He went into another room so he may read the letter without any distributions. The letter said:

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_We need you to investigate a group of missing people. There barely any leads on where they could have been taken. These people were taken from different towns. There was a circus in the town when one of the people went missing and every time this circus went to a new town they had a new member. There have been four people missing. There are five people in this circus. Please get them back._

_From,_

_The Queen_

"_A circus,"_ Sebastian questioned. There was not just a letter, there were tickets and photos. The photos were of the missing. The first one was a blonde girl with short hair, age 21. The second was a tall man with brown hair, age 21. The third one was a girl with black hair, age 16. The fourth was a girl with red hair, age 20. Sebastian then looked at the tickets. Dream Work Circus was the name of the circus. Sebastian exited the room he was in. Finny walked up to Sebastian, _"What are we going to do?"_ Sebastian looked at Finny and said, _"You will stay here, please try not to destroy anything."_ Sebastian walked past Finny. Finny turned around to ask Sebastian where he was going but Sebastian had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"<em>Brother, brother we got a letter."<em> Luca ran up to Alois. _"Is that so, Luca? Let's see the letter." _Luca gave Alois the letter. Hannah walked in to serve some snacks. Alois read the letter carefully. _"Hey Luca, do you want to go to a circus?"_ Alois questioned. Luca grew a smile on his face. _"I'll take that as a yes. We'll go tomorrow."_ Claude entered the room and served the tea.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Summer walked over to the door to see who it was. She opened the door which made a loud squeaking sound. She opened it to see Sebastian. Her reaction was different than usual. She wasn't in the normal maid mood neither was she in that perky little angel mood either. <em>"Come in."<em> Summer said. Sebastian walked in. He followed her down the hall and into the living room. There sat Hagi. _"I'm guessing your master was taken as well."_ Sebastian was correct. Emiko was kidnapped. _"Yes, but I think I know where they are."_ Sebastian took out the tickets. Hagi did not look at Sebastian. _"My only request is that Emiko will return as well." _Hagi decided to see what Sebastian had in his hand. _"Why would they be at a circus?"_ Sebastian handed Hagi the letter. After Hagi read the letter through he requested that he'd go to this circus to see of Emiko was there. Sebastian did not disagree. _"These tickets are for tomorrow."_ Hagi didn't care and invite Sebastian out of the Universal manor.

* * *

><p>The town streets were as lively as ever. Sir Randall had just finished a minor case. He was walking and reading the newspaper. Suddenly a child ran into him causing him to almost fall. <em>"Watch where you're going, you almost made me fall!"<em> Sir Randall scolded. _"It wasn't my fault peasant." _said the child. Sir Randall was furious. He grabbed the kid's arm. He was shocked when he looked at the child. _"Ciel Phantomhive!"_ Sir Randall was surprised. This kid was a little different from Ciel Phantomhive though. He had black hair and had no eye patch. _"Black!"_ called a girls voice. A girl with curly black hair in a black dress stopped in front of him. By this time Sir Randall had already let go of the boy. _"I'm sorry sir my brother can be a bit rude sometimes."_ The boy seemed angered. _"Black, what's wrong? Did he mistake you for Ciel Phantomhive?"_ The brother nodded. _"I'll explain,"_ she turned to Sir Randall, _"My name is Bright, and this is my brother Black. We are performers at the circus that is in town. Many people mistake my brother for Ciel Phantomhive, who ever that is."_ Sir Randall answered, _"Oh I see, well I apologize for mistaking Black as Ciel Phantomhive." _"_It's okay."_ Suddenly a female's voice called Black and Bright's names. _"Coming Clover, let's go Black!" _Bright smiled, grabbed Black's hand and ran off. _"Like I'd believe that crap,"_ Sir Randall whispered. He walked away.


	9. Circus Full of Death

Chapter 9- Circus Full of Death

Sebastian had left the manor and was driving the carriage to the Universal manor. Today was the day he would go to the Dream Work Circus and retrieve his master. He arrived at the manor and hoped out of the driver's seat. He calmly walked up to the door and knocked on it. Summer opened the door. _"Hagi, Sebastian is here!"_ Summer was not dressed in a maid's outfit but in a ladies dress. Hagi appeared. _"It might look suspicious if we go to that circus with no reason."_ Sebastian replied,_ "And what is the plan?"_ Summer walked out of the manor and started walking. She then stopped. _"Hagi is going to pretend to be my butler and I will pretend I actually want to go to this circus."_ Summer walked into the carriage. Hagi followed. Sebastian got into the driver's seat and said, _"Shall we go get my dinner." _They started towards town.

The carriage parked on the sides of the roads, they had already exited it. The three walked around looking for the circus. _"How many tickets do you have Sebastian?"_ Hagi asked. _"Two. But don't you have one?"_ Once again Sebastian was right. Emiko had heard about the circus and bought a ticket. Summer kept walking but was not paying attention to what she was doing. Summer was about to walk into someone when Sebastian stopped her. _"Pay attention."_ Sebastian said. _"Don't touch me demon."_ Summer freed herself from his clutches. Summer walked father ahead. Sebastian and Hagi walked behind her trying to blend in. **Swoosh. **Papers blew in the wind and one paper flew onto Sebastian's face.

"_What is this?"_ Sebastian picked the paper of his face and examined it. It was a flyer for Dream Work Circus. The other flyers were scattered onto the floor. _"Oh no!"_ said a woman's voice. A woman with pink hair began picking up the flyers. _"Here let me help."_ Sebastian said. He began to help the woman. He didn't have much to pick up though since the girl already had most in her arms. _"Thank you."_ the woman said. She stood up. _"No problem. I see your handing out flyers for a circus."_ Sebastian said. _"Yes, I am. I am one of the performers at the circus."_ _"How many performers are at this circus?"_ Sebastian began to question the girl. _"Let's see. There's me, Scarlet, Sky, Clover, Black, and Bright. There are six of us. Not counting Ring Master."_ the girl said. _"And who is Ring Master?"_ The girl answered, _"He is the owner of the circus but we call him Ring Master. Right now three of us are handing out flyers. We normally do that right before the show starts."_ Hagi stepped up. _"Where is the circus?"_ The girl pointed north. She pointed out a tent from afar. They then had heard a voice. _"Looks like Sky is calling me. The show is going to start soon. Well good bye."_The woman walked away. Sebastian said, _"Shall we go?"_ Summer nodded and they walked towards the circus.

They stood in front of a large tent. People were in line to get in and some were on a different line to get tickets. The line to get in moved fast but the ticket line didn't. Before they knew it they were already handing their tickets to a man with blue hair. They entered the tent which was swarming with people. Sebastian, Hagi and Summer had taken their seats in the 10th row. There were more than twenty rows. Sebastian could hear shouts from outside. The tickets must be sold out for this show for the doors were closing but people still tried to get in. The whole circus was full. There was not one seat that wasn't taken. Suddenly it went dark. The lights then shined on the long pink haired woman that Sebastian had met in town.

"_Hello, everyone and welcome to the circus,"_ the woman said. The crowd went wild after she said that. _"As some of you may know I'm Blossom. I'm so happy to see so many familiar faces and some new ones as well. Now let's introduce everyone." _Blossom took out a knife and threw it. The lights shined on a woman in a red dress and a short white apron in the middle along with black boots. The woman had short brown hair and was juggling knifes. She had caught the one Blossom had thrown and juggled it as well. She threw all knifes into the air and caught them as they fell to the ground. _"Nice to meet you, I'm Scarlet." _Scarlet threw all knifes and they hit the wall near the boy with blue hair. He wore a blue tuxedo. He played a sad song with his violin. _"Welcome all, I'm Sky." _ He took a rose from thin air and threw it. The light followed the rose to a girl with green hair. She had her hair in pig tails. She wore a green and white dress. She caught the rose. **Snap.** She snapped her fingers. Suddenly birds flew in and flew around her dropping rose petals. _"I'm Clover; hope you will all be entrained." _The birds swarmed to two children. The light now shined on them. The children had black hair. One was a girl and one was a boy. Their backs were turned but you could see what they were wearing. All black. The girl wore a black dress, with black heals. The boy wore a black top hat. He also wore black shorts, and black shoes, just how Ciel would be dressed except Ciel didn't wear a top hat or all black. The boy's hat covered one of his eyes. They then turned around together. _"I'm Black." _the boy said. _"I'm Bright."_ the girl said. _"And welcome to the Dream Work Circus!" _The light was now on everyone cast member. Blossom said, _"Shall we begin a circus full of danger!" _The crowd went wild as the show truly began.


	10. In the Tent

Chapter 10 – In the Tent

Blossom said, _"Shall we begin a circus full of danger!"_The crowd went wild as the show truly began. Blossom spun around and she was lifted by cherry blossoms. She walked through the air on her pink path. The cherry blossoms then consumed her and she disappeared. She then came out of the cherry blossoms and threw seeds onto the ground. She poured water onto the ground. Giant Venus fly traps grew out of the ground. Those monsters the seeds had grown had gone beyond a human's imagination that they believe it was an illusion. They crowd clapped wildly. Once again the cherry blossoms consumed Blossom and the monster vanished.

Then clashing knifes were heard. The spotlight was on Scarlet. She juggled knifes. Then the cherry blossoms appeared at the comer of the ring freeing Blossom from its wrath. Blossom eyed Sky who had snuck into the other corner when everyone was watching Blossom. The both had knifes in their hands. They threw they're knifes, aiming at Scarlet. Scarlet threw the seven knifes she was juggling into the air and flew into the air with dodging thirty knifes that had been thrown. Scarlet landed one foot on the ground and caught all seven knifes. She juggled them again. Sky and Blossom had caught each other's knifes that Scarlet had dodged and threw them again. This time Scarlet stayed on the ground when she threw her juggling knifes into the air. She caught ten knifes in each hand, five in her mouth, and five right between her elbows. She then threw those knifes into the air as well. She then caught all thirty-seven knifes that were in the air and juggled them as they fell into her clutches. The crowd started shouting her name. Screaming and yelling of amazement from the crowd. Sebastian knew that was not something a human could do.

Blossom and Scarlet had performed their main acts. Sebastian had realized that they performed in the order they were introduced. That meant he would get to see the boy that could possibly be his young master perform last. Now it was Sky's turn. He came out with a violin. The crowd's noise had fated for they knew a work of art was about to be strummed. He stood in the middle and played a sad melody. The notes were so heavenly that it was believed only a god could play it yet Sky played it. He made no mistakes not even a screech. No one talked. It was like a graveyard once he played. It turned into a party once his performance was over. The applause could spoil a person because of its amazing praise. He had a blue rose in his hand. He threw it into the crowd and as it flew into the air it turned into a bloody red color. The rose was caught by a blonde boy.

Clover came on to the stage. Her beauty was ravishing. As she walked around the stage eyes of many men followed her. She had captivated them with her beauty. She whistled and birds flew in. She commanded them. _"Spin through the fire," _was one command. Fire circles were set up on stage as well as more obstacles like the snake trap. She even captivated the animals. The beauty of a goddess. Right now she was the queen and this was her green country. Once she was done with the birds she called out a tiger. Sebastian was trying to fight the urge to go up there and pet that tiger. Clover ran around having the tiger follow her. She flew through five fire circles, a pit probably fifty feet deep and a bunch of spikes on the ground. The tiger stepped back for a moment unsure then it looked at Clover. It then ran through the course perfectly only to get Clovers affection. Clover pets the tiger and praised it. Sebastian wonders, _was it really worth risking your life, tiger? _

Finally it was the siblings turn. A tight rope appeared out of thin air. There you could see the two of them pushing a guillotine. Once it was in the middle Black climbed to the top of it. Bright had positioned herself in the death position. Black held the rope connected to the crossbar which held up the blade. He let it go and the blade was going to cut her head off. Then somehow she broke through the release handle and did a flip over a blade. She stood on the blade for a second. Then she jumped up and grabbed the top of the guillotine in which Black was sitting on. She stood right next to Black. She jumped off and did five flips in mid air. She grabbed the rope, flipped onto it and stood on it without feeling dizzy from all the flips. She smiled a smile of an angel. That was just Bright's show now for Black's.

Black jumped down and grabbed a bow and arrow. He set all his arrows on fire and shot them into the crowd. Each arrow just grazed the middle person in the last row. He then shot dead animals thrown into the air by Blossom. Each arrow he shot hit the dead animal in the eye. Black was a master at the bow and arrow. He was truly an amazing hunter. He was skilled like no other.

Sebastian had not noticed that an hour had gone by and the show was almost over. There was just the final act. The violin played a tune that warned of danger. Clover had called out her tiger to fight Scarlet whom was a master swordsman. He was also to fight Black and Bright. Black, the boy who was skilled with the bow and arrow. Bright, the girl who could do anything and everything. Those three together were godly.

Clover commanded attack. The tiger pranced at Bright. Bright didn't run. Sebastian wondered if she was scared. Black stepped in front to protect her. He was already in position to shoot. He shot the arrow right in the tiger's eye. Sebastian for the first time thought something was cruel. He couldn't stand the site of this while the just of the crowd loved it. Sebastian looked at Hagi and Summer. They looked sicken by this horrid act. Sebastian had turned away for the tiger was now sliced by Scarlet's sword. He looked back when Scarlet was done destroying the tiger. Sebastian noticed that Bright didn't fight. _Why doesn't she fight?_ Sebastian thought. Black shot the tigers other eye out and Scarlet cut the tiger in half. Blossom emerged from the blossoms onto the stage. She lifted Black's, Bright's and Scarlet's hand announcing their victory. The event was now over.

Scarlet changed out of her bloody outfit and into a fresh one. She was worn out. She had to rest for the night show since the afternoon show was over. She remembered she was to pick up the package of new knifes outside. She pulled herself out of her bed and went outside.

"_Where is it?"_ Scarlet questioned herself. She couldn't find the package. _"Are you looking for this?"_ said a boy's voice. Scarlet looked up to see a blonde boy in booty shorts. He threw her the package. _"Who are you?"_ Scarlet asked in a raged voice. She didn't like this boy. _"I'm Alois Trancy. I'm a nobleman. I want to meet Black and Bright."_ Scarlet was surprised by the answer she received.


	11. Meeting

Chapter 11 – Meeting

* * *

><p><em>Note: I'm trying a new format of writing. Please tell me what you think.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome Mr. Trancy, please do come in."<em> Scarlet tried to say politely.

She gestured Alois and his butler to come inside. They walked into the tent. Scarlet put on a fake smile locking away the hatred she automatically felt for this boy. She tried to keep her tone from going back to dark. They walked down the hall of the big tent. As they walked down the hall Alois noticed a symbol craved on each door they passed. The first door they passed had a watering can symbol. The second door had a knife symbol on it. The third door had a rose on it. The fourth door had a crown on it. They reached a door close to the practice arena. The doors symbol was a heart. They heart was in split in half.

_"This is their room."_ Scarlet said.

**Knock.**

Scarlet knocked on the door.

_"Come in."_ Black said. As Scarlet let them in the room Alois noticed another door. The symbol was a circular ring. They entered the room.

"_Black you have visitors."_ Scarlet notified him.

Black looked up from the book he was reading. _"Who's this?"_ Black asked.

_"This is the nobleman Alois Trancy. He came to see our show today."_ Scarlet told Black.

_"Is that so? If the word spreads we'll get more publicity."_ Black continued to read.

_"Where's Bright?"_ Scarlet asked.

Black lifted his head from his book.

_"She brought some cats in here so I told her to bring them back outside."_

Alois asked, _"Why would you do that?"_

_ "Because I hate cats and I'm allergic to them as well."_

_"May I sit?"_ Alois asked.

_"Sure there is a seat over there."_ Black pointed to the chair between the two beds. Both beds had black sheets. In front of each bed there was a trunk full of items.

_"Well I have to go call my name if you need me."_ Scarlet said as she exited the room. It was quiet for a couple minutes.

**Creak. **

The door opened.

"_Did you put the cats back?"_ Black asked.

_"Yup!"_ Bright answered cheerfully. She spotted Alois sitting in the corner. She walked about to Alois. _"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Alois Trancy, a nobleman."_

Bright's face exploded with happiness. _"This is great! A nobleman came to see our show! If people find out they'll come to see us! We'll have a bigger audience!"_ Bright spun around in circles until she got dizzy and landed on her bed.

_"Bright why don't you serve some tea?" _Black suggested.

_"Alright."_ Bright exited the room to get the tea.

"_Quite some sister you got there."_ Alois chuckled. _"How old are you two anyways?"_

Black answered, _"I'm 13 years old and Bright is 15 years old."_ Black flipped a page of his book.

_"When did you join this circus?"_

Black responded, _"A few days ago."_

Alois was about to ask another question when Bright entered the room with tea. She set the tray down on the table in the top left corner of the room. There were three different kinds of teas on the tray. One was traditional Japanese tea. The other two Alois couldn't figure out because the cups looked so alike. The only way he knew once was Japanese was because it was in a Japanese tea cup.

_"Here you go Black, your favorite Earl Grey tea." _Bright smiled as she handed Black his tea. Bright handed Alois Scottish Breakfast tea. _"I hope you like it."_ Bright sat down on the bed and began to drink her tea.

"_So why did you want to visit?"_ Bright asked.

_"No reason in particular,"_ Alois said, _"I just have a few questions."_

_"Like what?" _Bright asked.

_"Why did you join this circus?"_

_"Easy. We joined this circus to make money. When we've made enough, Black and I are going to travel the world."_

Alois set his tea down, _"Travel where?"_

_"Japan. That or America."_ Bright responded.

_"Why do you want to travel to those places?"_ Alois asked Bright.

_"They seem like interesting places." _

Black slammed his book shut.

_"Done already, Black?"_ Black nodded his head.

_"I'll be right back I need to get another book from Blossom." _

_"Alright."_ Bright said.

**Crack.**

Claude looked around. He was sure he heard a cracking sound. He looked at his master but it seemed like he didn't hear a thing neither did the others. Alois sipped his tea. Black headed towards the door.

**Creak.**

He opened the door. He was about to go through the door when he remembered he had to ask Bright something.

_"Hey, Emi__―__" _

_"Yes, Ci__―__" _

They both stopped speaking once they realized what they were about to call each other. Alois had begun to wonder.

**Crack.**

Claude heard the cracking sound again. He had now known where the cracking sound was coming from. It was coming from Black and Bright.

_"Um, Alois can you please leave for now. You can come back tomorrow. We have to go talk to Ring Master."_

Alois responded, _"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow."_ Alois got up.

* * *

><p>Black stopped Clover when she was walking down the hall.<p>

_"Clover,"_ Black called her name. He looked concerned.

_"It couldn't be."_ Clover said.

Black nodded yes.

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Escort the nobleman and his butler outside, please."_

Clover shook her head yes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alois, Clover will take you outside."<em> Bright said.

_"Just follow me."_ Clover told Alois.

She began to lead him outside. She took him down the hall and to the door leading to outside. She opened it. Clover brought Alois outside and has disappeared back into the tent. Alois walked away with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Back in town Summer, Sebastian and Hagi were discussing the<em> issue<em> they had.

_"We should go investigate the circus." _Summer suggested.

_"Since you are taking the role of the nobleman they would probably let you in if you wanted to meet the cast." _Hagi told Summer.

_"Silly people, we don't have to do anything." _Sebastian stated.

_"What do you mean demon?"_ Summer questioned.

_"Let's just say a friend of mine is spying for us. He should meet with us to tell us what he discovered." _

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebastian!" <em>a man in red screamed.


	12. Fake Cinematic Record

Chapter 12 – Fake Cinematic Record

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebastian!"<em> a man in red calls.

Summer looks over Sebastian's shoulder and makes a face at the man.

She makes a comment, _"Uh, shinigami."_

The man in red jumps up to jump onto Sebastian's back. Right before the red man could Sebastian hit him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

_"That was so mean, Sebas-chan!" _the man says.

Summer looks at Sebastian, _"Is this shinigami the person who is supposed to give you the information we need?"_

Sebastian sighs, _"Unfortunately, yes."_

Sebastian turns to the shinigami. _"Grell, did you do what you were told?"_

_"Of course I did. I'll do anything for my Sebas-chan!"_

Sebastian gets shivers running down his back.

_"What exactly did this freak do?" _Summer asked.

Grell yelled, _"Freak! Who are calling a freak?" _

_"All demons and shinigamis are just simply impure. I swear if Emiko wasn't missing I would wipe you two off the face of the Earth!" _Summer yells.

_"Grell focus!"_ Sebastian snaps.

_"Now, what did you find out?" _Sebastian asks.

_ "I spied on them like you told me too."_ Grell says.

_"And?"_ Summer says signally Grell to continue.

_"They had received a visit from Alois Trancy."_

_"What else?" _Summer says.

_"It cracked." _Grell says.

"_What cracked?"_ Hagi asks.

Sebastian had forgotten Hagi was here because he was so quiet.

_"Their Cinematic Record cracked. But don't you worry your pretty head Sebastian. It wasn't their real Cinematic Record that cracked."_

_ "What do you mean?"_ Sebastian questioned.

_"I mean this. Their real Cinematic Record was taken out of their bodies and replaced with a fake one giving them different memories making them think they are different people."_

_"What happens when the fake one cracks? How is a fake Cinematic Record made? Explain Grell." _Sebastian asks with so many questions piling up in his head.

_"When I spied I heard their Record crack. I'm pretty sure that butler, Claude heard it crack too."_

Sebastian demanded, _"Answer my question, Grell."_

_ "A Cinematic Record is attached to the body of its owner. Once it sees there is a way to get back into the body it takes the chance. That way is through the cracks of the fake one. I know that Black and Bright were getting their memories back because they almost called each by their real names."_

_ "And the fake Cinematic Record, how is it made? By humans? Also where is the true record? Does the whole cast of the circus have a fake Record?"_ Summer asks.

Sebastian realizes he isn't the only one who has questions piling up in their head.

_"Hold on, hold on. Okay,"_ Grell takes a deep breath, _"The fake Cinematic Record can't be made by human, shinigami or demon. The―" _Grell was cut off by Summer.

_"Are you assuming this was done by angels? I will let you know we barely interact with the Records!"_

_"I never said it was done by angels. Anyways as you know when not in use the Records take forms of books. So it is probably in the circus somewhere. And yes the whole cast has a fake Cinematic Record."_

_ "The girl, Blossom, mentioned a Ring Master. Could he be behind this?" _Sebastian asks.

_"Probably." _

_"Last question, what are the names of the original people?" _Summer asked.

Grell answered, _"Scarlet is Annabel Chase, Sky is Lewis Curtis, Clover is Layla Ash, Blossom is Eva Gardener…" _Grell stopped there.

_"And Black and Bright?"_

_"Sebastian you already know who they are. Ciel Phantomhive and Emiko Universal." _

* * *

><p>Black and Bright were sure Alois Trancy was gone. They hurried down the hall to the door whose symbol was the circular ring.<p>

_"Ring Master may we come in?"_ Bright asked.

_"Yes."_ an emotionless voice answered.

Black opened the door for Bright and they both walked into the room.

_"This better be important. You're wasting my time." _

Black began to speak up, _"They're beginning to affect us."_

_ "Those two…" _Ring Master grits his teeth.

_"They cracked."_ Ring Master whispered to himself.

Then he demanded, _"Scarlet, Sky hurry and fix them." _

Scarlet grabbed Bright and Sky grabbed Black. Bright and Black were both stabbed by some sort of mini scythe. The Cinematic Record of Bright came out as well as Black's. You could easily tell where it cracked because you could see some of the original memories trying to escape back into the body in which they were once placed.

_"Began the operation, now! We can't let Ciel or Emiko come back!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, rate and review! I'd love to hear other people's opinions! <strong>


	13. Dreams

Chapter 13 – Dreams

* * *

><p>The girl, with white and pink highlights in the middle, stuck out her hand.<p>

_"It's okay, you and I are one. Just come, take my hand." _the girl says.

The world was empty around them. The girl glowed a bright white color. It was the only light in the dark world. Bright, who was a certain distance away from the girl was unsure if she should take the hand. Bright didn't know who this girl was nor about what she wanted. All she knew was that this girl looked familiar. Bright took a step forward.

_"That's it. Come, come." _the girl said.

Bright continued to walked toward the girl. Bright stretched out her hand slowly just in case she changed her mind. The girl then looked up. Bright looked up as well but didn't see anything but black.

Bright opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bright rose from her bed remembering that it was just a dream. The dream was a dream that she had dreamt over and over ever since she joined the circus. And so had Black. In one dream Bright had asked the girl for her name. Emiko Universal. Bright had told Black to do the same. The name of this dream ghost was Ciel Phantomhive.<p>

**Gulp.**

She hated to remember that because that was the boy that everyone had mistaken Black for. And there were a few people who had confused Bright for Emiko. Bright looked around. It was still dark out. Bright had swiped her forehead because she already knew she'd be sweating.

_"You had the dream, too. Didn't you?"_ said a males voice.

Bright turned around.

_Of course it's Black, who else would be there_, Bright thought.

_"Yeah."_ Bright replied.

_"Bright." _

_"Yes, Black?"_

_ "Did you notice?" _Black asked.

Bright answered, _"That we are somehow getting farther away from the people." _

Black nodded. _"That means that whatever Ring Master did today, worked! Right?" _

Black said yes by nodding.

_"Let's try to get back to sleep, okay?" _Black said.

_"Yes, we need to have enough energy for tomorrow's show."_

Bright and Black went under the covers of their own beds.

Bright still wondering about the mysterious person drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up! Wake up!"<em> said a voice.

_"Ten more minutes."_ Bright mumbled.

_"If you don't wake up you get no breakfast!" _the voice argued.

Bright rose off her pillow once she heard that. She looked to the side.

_"Oh, good morning Black." _

_"Hurry and get up, breakfast is ready." _Black walks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Bright gets up slowly due to the fact that she's not awake yet. She gets up and opens the door. She walks down the hall and into the dining room where everyone is eating.

Sky looks up from his newspaper, _"Good Morning, Bright." _

Scarlet turns around from the stove, _"Good Morning." _

Blossom puts down her book to drink some tea. Blossom says after she sips her tea, _"Good Morning."_

_ "Morning."_ Clover says.

There is a circular table. Sky is sitting next to Scarlet but she hasn't sat down yet. Her coffee is already on the table. Blossom had already finished her breakfast and is reading like usual. Clover is eating but she eats fruits along with her meal. Black is eating and has his favorite Earl Grey tea to drink. Bright sits down and yawns.

_"Someone didn't get enough sleep last night." _Sky says.

"_How are you so awake in the morning?" _Bright asks.

Sky answers, _"Coffee." _

Scarlet comes to the table and puts Bright's food right in front of her. Boiled eggs, fresh sausages, corn muffins and tea. A traditional British breakfast. Bright began to eat but should help the feeling she got. She thought someone was watching her.

* * *

><p>The morning show begins. As usual Blossom introduces herself first then Scarlet then Sky next is Clover and finally Black and Bright. They show off new tricks they have learned. And for the ending it was Blossom versus Sky, Clover and Scarlet. And like usual it was a success. Scarlet heads to her room. Blossom and Clover go hand out flyers. Sky and Black go sell some tickets for the following show. Bright, now alone, walks in the empty circus.<p>

_"Marvelous act." _says a voice.

Bright turns her head to see a man in a suit. He jumps down from the audience seats and onto the stage where Bright was.

_"Who are you? A fan? Well I'm sorry the stage is closed for now please wait for the afternoon show." _Bright says.

_"My name is William T. Spears. I just wanted to talk." _

_"Talk? Sure."_ Bright replies uneasily.

She and William take a seat in the audience.

_"Are you a fan of the circus?" _Bright asks.

_"I guess you can say that." _

Bright then faints revealing Will's scythe behind her.

_"Sorry I had to investigate the Fake Cinematic Record Case. Grell originally had the case but ended but working with a demon. Now let's see this fake record of yours." _

He cuts Bright and the record comes out.


	14. Ring Master

Chapter 14 – Ring Master

* * *

><p>Memories come pouring out of Bright.<p>

_It's put together very well, _Will commented.

The Cinematic Record was a fake and it was very obvious but the memories look like they could be real. It had to be thought of from the very beginning. Will watched the records play that flowed out. The fake story of Bright's life.

She and Black were from a wealthy family but after their parents' divorced each other their mother remarried. Their step-father hated them. He abused them in any kind of way or form. So they ran away. They needed money and food so Bright sang with her beautiful voice on the streets. She helped out in stores and performed in drama theaters. Black went hunting and this is the reason he is good with a bow and arrow. They survived like this until they were kicked out of the city due to nasty rumors that spread. That's when the circus came and picked them up.

Their lives were believable. But this kind of record couldn't fool any shinigami. Bright laid on the floor lifeless. The smell of blood didn't bother Will. Will took his scythe and swung it to destroy the record.

_"What are you doing?"_ said an emotionless voice.

Will stopped what he was doing and looked up. A female stood. She had short, light, pale purple hair. She wore a light purple kimono like the one you would see Ran Mao wearing.

_"I said, what are you doing?"_ the girl repeated.

_"My job… Who are you?"_ Will asked.

_"I am servant #1." _the girl replied.

_"Servant?"_ Will questioned.

Servant #1 said, _"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you leave now. You are not welcomed here." _

_"I'm not leaving until I finish my job." _

Servant #1 showed no emotion. _"Fine than." _

The servant charged at Will. Will quickly moved to the side and kicked her down.

_"Good just what I wanted." _Servant #1 said.

The servant grabbed Will's leg and ran a shockwave up it. The shockwave went up Will's back and into his head. The shockwave came back down to the servant. The shockwave ran through the servant allowing the servant to copy Will's look. She was now Will's duplicate. She flipped Will over and grabbed Bright. Will landed without a scratch on him.

_"Oh look the puppet is a mess."_ she said as she moved Bright's lifeless body side to side allowing blood to fall out.

_"Disgusting." _Will commented.

_"Well bye then. Oh please don't mess up Ring Master's dolls anymore."_ The servant girl then disappeared in the empty tent.

_"I really don't want to work with a demon." _Will left the tent as if he had never been there.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ring Master the puppet is damaged badly." <em>Servant #1 said.

_"Fix it!"_ Ring Master ordered.

Servant #1 dragged Bright into a corner. Three other servants came to help Servant #1.

_"Servant #132, come here now!" _Ring Master ordered.

_"Yes sir." _

_"Bring me the demons, now."_

_"Yes sir." _

_"It shouldn't be hard for you Servant #132; I mean you're one of the demons I created."_ Ring Master laughed.

_"Besides no one can deny the devil." _

* * *

><p>Hagi, Summer, Grell and Sebastian walked through the streets of town.<p>

_"Grell-san get off."_ Sebastian said.

_"No!"_

Summer said, _"Really a shinigami, a demon, an angel and a human shouldn't be working together! Why is that shinigami still here anyways?" _

_"For Sebastian!"_ Grell squealed.

_"May I ask a question?" _Hagi spoke up.

_"Yes, Hagi what is it?"_ Summer asked.

_"Is Grell a boy or a girl?"_

An awkward silence was created in the group.

_"It's an it."_ Summer whispered.

_"What did you call me?" _Grell shouts.

_"I called you an it you stupid shinigami. You are an it, an object. A genderless whore!" _ Summer yells.

_"Why you!" _Grell shouts.

_"Ahem. May you two stop we are being stared at." _Sebastian says.

The crowd of people have stopped and stared.

_"Uh, nothing to see here carry along."_ Summer says.

They all sigh.

_"It's all its fault." _Summer says.

_"I'm a male shinigami!"_ Grell yells.

_"Your genderless remember." _

_"No I'm not!" _

Sebastian sighs knowing they are being stared at again.

**Pssh.**

A whisper calls. Sebastian turned to his left. A person in a brown hooded cloak stood there with a finger to the lips. They used their hand to signal Sebastian to follow them. So he did.

_"What do you want?"_ Sebastian asked.

The hooded person hands him a letter. He takes the letter. The person then vanishes into thin air. Sebastian returns to Grell, Summer and Hagi.

* * *

><p>Alois sips his tea in his office. He looks out his window.<p>

_"Boring." _he says to himself.

He wanted to go visit Black and Bright and discover the truth about them but Luca had gotten sick. Hannah was taking care of him. Claude walks into the room. He puts some cake down on the desk then excuses himself. Alois ignores him completely. Alois continues to look out the window.

**Screech. **

Alois gets up from his chair once he saw a person in a brown hooded cloak dancing outside. Alois opens the door and runs outside. For some reason no one heard the door open. Alois is now outside sees the person on the battle field in which Sebastian Michaelis and Claude had fought on.

_"Who are you?" _Alois asks.

The person ignores him and continues dancing. Alois walks a little closer and begins to notice that the person is singing.

_"I don't want to be awaken from my dream. I want to dream forever. I don't want to see war. I don't want to see peace. All I want to see is my dream. Dream, dream, dream, dream…" _

Suddenly Alois felt dizzy. Alois falls to the ground.

_"I want to dream."_ he says.

Then he faints. The hooded figure comes up to Alois.

_"All I have to do is dream. I must watch out for those nightmares." _

* * *

><p>Sebastian sits down on a crate while Grell and Summer argue. Hagi just stands there being quite. Sebastian opens up his letter. One thing was written on it. It read:<p>

_If you don't want your master to burn to death then come to circus after hours._

* * *

><p><strong>The Dreamwork Circus case is coming to an end but not worry more is to come! Please commentreview on how you felt when Hagi asked if Grell was male or female or how you reacted with the servants and Ring Master and Alois and this is a run on sentence but who cares. I really would love to know what you think. Feedback is the best thing for me. Oh and i made those lyrics I just randomly made up. Thanks for the support! Bye-nii! **


	15. Case Beginning To Close

Chapter 15 – Case Beginning To Close

* * *

><p>"<em>Big brother!"<em> Luca called as he ran to his brother's office.

He finds the doors to the office open and runs right into the office.

_"Big brother!" _Luca says.

He then notices the office is empty and not a living thing was in sight.

_"Big brother?" _Luca questioned where his brother was.

Luca runs out of the office and around the house. He runs up stairs and checks every guest room, bedroom, storage room, bathroom, etc. After having no success there he decided to check the first floor. He began to question why he didn't check the first floor in the first place. He checks the office again.

_Nope! He's not here!_ He thinks.

He searches the dining room, library and the ball room. He checked to see of his brother was using the phone. But he wasn't. Luca realized he forgot to check outside in the backyard. Luca was told to never go in the backyard because there was a battle field there but for his brother he would break that rule. He runs outside into the backyard. What a ruined battle field. It was worn out.

_It must have already been used. _Luca thought.

He walks onto the ruins. He spots something. He runs and picks it up. It was his brother's purple jacket.

"_Luca! Luca! Where did you go?" _Hannah was calling for Luca because it was time for him to eat.

Hannah wouldn't want anything to happen to Luca for she was very fond of him.

_"I'm here Hannah!" _ Luca answers.

Hannah sighs of relief. Luca runs to her dragging something that catches her eye. Luca runs to her and stops in front of her. She bends down to Luca.

_"What is that?"_ She points to the item.

_"It's brother's jacket!" _

_"And why do you have it?" _she asks.

_"I found it in the backyard."_ He begins to sound upset knowing he broke the rules.

_"I thought Alois told you to never go out there!" _

_"He did but..." _he doesn't finish his sentence.

_"But what?" _

_"Brother is missing." _

_"What?" _Hannah runs to Alois's office.

_Not here!_ She thinks.

She runs through the house quickly due to the fact that she was a demon.

_He was right Alois is missing._

Hannah feels a tug on her dress. She turns and looks down to see that it is Luca.

_"Hannah..." _

_"Yes." _

_"Bring big brother back!" _He orders.

_"Yes, Luca." _ Hannah's eyes glow a demonic color.

_"So master is missing how troublesome. I'll have to go with you Hannah."_

* * *

><p><strong>Squeal! <strong>

Grell squeals with excitement. It is after hours and the town streets are quiet. The sky is dark and the moon sends no light to our Earth. Only the street lights give off the light so that we many see when walking after hours. Sebastian had asked Grell to be his backup just in case he had fallen into their trap which he highly doubted though.

_"Grell-san if we are going to get my young master back in on piece please try to act serious." _Sebastian sighs.

_"No!" _Grell says clinging onto Sebastian's hip.

_"Do you remember when my master had given me the order to kill you? It seems like I haven't finished that order. Should I complete it now, Grell-san?" _ Sebastian is the best at black mail.

_"No, no, no, no, no! Not now oh please spare me!" _

_What is wrong with this shinigami? Now I'm one hundred percent sure he is useless. Why do I feel like an investigator using percents? It's probably just my imagination._ Sebastian thought.

They arrive at the circus. A whisper calls Sebastian's name from behind the tent.

_"Don't follow me Grell. I'll call you when I need you." _He says.

He probably won't need Grell anyways. Sebastian follows the whisper. As he follows it he sees a bright red orange light ahead. It was the color of fire.

* * *

><p><em>Why do I have to wait!<em> Grell thought.

He walked around in circles in front of the tent.

**Stomp.**

Grell stops. He feels it. He knows it's nearby. He turns and faces the tent. He enters it. He follows the feeling that gets more realistic when he gets closer to it. He knows the real Cinematic Records are near bye.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you here?"<em> Sebastian asks.

He had turned the corner to see Hannah and Claude. Hannah was holding a torch.

_"Our master went missing. Why are you here?"_

_ "To retrieve my master as well." _Sebastian answers Claude's question.

_"Welcome." _said a young female's voice.

It was a girl with light pale purple hair wearing a long dark purple kimono.

_"I am Servant #69. Please follow me master has been expecting you."_

All demons shared a glance with each other had that moment. Yet they decided to follow her. She led them to a run down building in the back of the circus. She took them in and led them down some stairs. The horrid sight of seeing your master looked up in a cage like some wild beast.

* * *

><p>Grell followed his instinct to a huge library in the circus tent area where the cast lived. There were shelves and shelves of books. For any human it would be hard to find a Cinematic Record but for a shinigami in a normal human library the book records stood out. To his surprise he found them on a table. But the table was in the corner of the room. It was so far in the corner a human couldn't even tell it was there. He laid out the books. This time there were not six books but seven. One was added. That was the Cinematic Record of Jim Macken (Alois Trancy).<p>

* * *

><p>Their masters were caged as well as the other members of the cast. But in other cages there were spheres that glowed.<p>

_"Records." _a voice said.

_"Cinematic Records; oh, how many have I created? Tens, thousands, millions, maybe more than that." _A man walked around the room.

Servants were stationed at every corner of the room.

_"This is only the beginning." _he laughs evilly.

_"Who are you?"_ Sebastian asks.

_"They call me Ring Master. But you may call me The Devil." _

_"The Devil? What a joke!" _Sebastian comments.

_"You aren't the devil." _Claude speaks up.

_"What do you know? You're only a mere demon. Oh by the way Claude Alois is gone." _

_"Gone!"_ Hannah shouts.

She is a very strange demon. Every since she met Luca she had adapted emotion.

_"Yes he is now part of our circus!" _

* * *

><p>Grell picks up a record. The name of this human is Annabel Chase. The one who was entitled Scarlet. Annabel's hair in this circus was a red brown but its original color was blonde.<p>

_"Now..."_ Grell began to say. _"Break through those fake records and reclaim your body."_

Grell slammed his hand onto the record and channeled energy into it.

* * *

><p>Scarlet screamed. She held onto a bar tightly for the pain was unbearable. No one but Ring Master knew what was going on.<p>

_"Hurry grab a hold of__―__"_

**Smash!**

It was like glass had broken. But this wasn't glass it was a fake record that had busted. The real Cinematic Record had destroyed the fake one, crushing the fake one until there was nothing left. The real record entered her body once done destroying. Her hair color changed from brown to blonde.

Ring Master commanded, _"Someone has the records! Check the library! Hurry! Hurry!" _

_Grell must be behind this!_ Sebastian thought.

_"If you want your master back alive I suggest you help me stop these servants."_

They nodded. Hannah took out a gun and Claude took out gold knife. As always Sebastian had silver knifes. He shot the silver knifes through the air and hit about thirty servants. But they took the knifes right out of their heads for they were demons the Ring Master created.

* * *

><p>Grell moved onto the next record which was Sky's. His real name was Lewis Curtis. H originally had brown hair. Grell placed his hand on Sky's. Grell felt more powerful when he was around records. He placed his hand on Clover's who is Layla Ash. He could do two at once. He was also powered by the thought that Sebastian might praise him for a job well done. He channeled his energy to the records giving them the ability to crush those fake records in to nonexistence.<p>

_"Destroy those disgraceful things!"_ Grell said.

* * *

><p>It was chaos. Servants kept on rising and more were coming.<p>

_"Hannah do you still have it?"_ Sebastian asks quickly.

_"Yes I do." _ she responds.

Hannah opens her mouth and Claude puts his fist in it. He reaches down deep and grabs the sword. Then he pulls it out of Hannah surprising the Ring Master. They now had the sword that could kill a demon.

_"Now let it begin."_ Sebastian says.

But right then Sky and Clover scream. The same thing that happened to Scarlet was happening to them. It was a frightful sight to see records smashing and destroying fake ones while coming out of their bodies and then reentering them. Sky drops to the floor and while he does his hair turns brown. Clover's hair turns black then she falls to the ground. Sebastian knew soon it would be his master's turn. Then this place would go up in flames.

* * *

><p>Grell took Blossom's book and Alois's book. Blossom was Eva Gardener who had red hair.<p>

_"I do hate Alois but I don't feel like ruining my face again." _Grell says knowing that Claude would kill him if he didn't.

Grell decided to do Ciel and Emiko last. Grell puts his palms on the books.

_"Be free records and kill the fake ones whom had stolen your own body from you." _ he says freeing Alois and Eva's records so that may reunite with their bodies.

Grell moves onto Ciel and Emiko's books when he faints because he used too much of his energy.

* * *

><p><em>What is taking Grell so long?<em> Sebastian thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I don't know if you noticed but when Sebastian was taking about the percents that was an L (from Death Note) connection. I have no idea why I did that. Well anyways please tell me if you like it or not in a review comment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye-nii!**


	16. Case Closed

Chapter 16 – Case Closed

* * *

><p>Claude cut through many of the demon servants with Laevateinn, the sword made by a demon. And once wounded by the sword the wound will never heal. Sebastian blocks the exit along with Hannah to keep the servants from leaving. Ring Master sat in a chair on a higher level in the room with only two servants guarding him. He doesn't seem amused by this battle. The room was huge but was filled with demons the Ring Master created. The torches kept light in the room. Clashes and bangs resounded out through the room.<p>

No matter what only Hannah's sword could kill them. No matter how many sliver knifes Sebastian threw, no matter how many bullets Hannah shot it would not affect the demon servants. Not even a drop of blood leaked from the demon servants wounds.

_What is taking him so long?_ Sebastian thought.

Sebastian knew if Grell didn't hurry his master would remain like this forever.

Sebastian sees a servant trying to escape out the window. He jumps up behind her.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

She turns around startled. Sebastian grabs her and throws her into the sea of demons.

**Boom!**

It seems like she might have fallen on top of more than one fellow demon servant of hers. Sebastian jumps back down facing the exit. Three servants come up from behind Sebastian. One has a knife, the second one was a gun and the third has an ax. As they jump up to attack Sebastian all at once he grabs the ax taking the third servant with it. He uses the servant to hit the second one into the first one. The second one accidently pulls the trigger and shoots herself in the heart. She lays their unable to move on top of the first one whom is struggling to get the second servant off of her. Sebastian continues thinking.

Sebastian had been thinking and hadn't noticed that a demon servant was coming at him with a spear.

**Vroom!**

Suddenly a record of memory flowed out of the servant who was going to attack Sebastian. The record showed of killing, kidnapping, fixing the fake records, and following Ring Master's orders. Sebastian looked around.

_Who? Grell? What is he doing?_ Sebastian thought.

_"Yahoo! Up here!"_ said a voice.

Some servants looked up. A man jumped down.

** Vroom!**

The sound of lawn mower was heard. Of course it's him. The man mowed over servants revealing their records as well. It was Ronald the shinigami.

* * *

><p>Grell was lying on the floor unconscious.<p>

_"I really don't want to help a demon, but..."_ said Will as he walked into the room with the fainted Grell. _"I need to end this case." _

Will arrives at the desk. He notices the Cinematic Record books of Emiko and Ciel. He places his palms on them.

_"Those disgusting records created by someone whom claims they're the devil. How sickening. Let the original's murder the fake ones."_ Will chanted.

Will focused hard to send his energy for Emiko's due to the fact that there had been a strong bind on her record. Energy traveled through his palm and into the records. Will had known Grell had taken care of the others because their records weren't here in book form they were in their original bodies.

* * *

><p>Screams are terrifying especially when you're a demon and it comes out of your master's throat. Sebastian had truly been frightened by his master's screams but laughed at Emiko's because he hated her, he hated her so much. The records destroy the fake ones and when this happens everyone stops. But Emiko's records were the scariest. Her records beat up the fake one, tearing it apart until nothing was left. There was so much despair in her record that with Will's energy became hatred. Ciel's hair turned back to its original hair color. Emiko's hair became the white hair it was originally along with the pink highlights that ran through the middle of her hair.<p>

Sebastian grinned. _"Well I guess we're done here."_

**Snap.**

Sebastian snapped his fingers and threw a knife at each torch causing the torch to fall and start a fire.

The fire spread rapidly destroying everything in sight. Claude and Hannah ran to the cage to release Alois whom had been knocked out by the shock of his record coming back just like the others.

**Creak.**

Sebastian opened up the cage that contained his master and Emiko. He picked up his young master while flames behind began to attach to his suit and burn it. Sebastian looked at Emiko for a second then began to leave. He looked up at where the Ring Master had been sitting. He's not there. Some servants are on fire while others are fleeing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian exits outec of the plas. He simply walks out the back way. As he walks through the back way Summer and Hagi await for him.<p>

He hears the town people's screams because the fire had spread to the main tent. Hagi analyzes Sebastian but Summer is the first to realize Emiko is not with him. Summer begins to run towards the tent to get her. Hagi follows her a little after he realizes why she's running.

As Summer passes Sebastian she quickly whispers, _"I don't care if she loves that boy, I will kill him."_

Hagi and Summer pass him. Sebastian pauses.

_"Well let's just see if she's still alive when you get there."_ He continues walking ahead.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emiko! Emiko!"<em> Summer calls her name.

She gasps when she sees her in the cage. Hagi runs and opens the cage. He lifts her up and is prepare to leave. Emiko flutter her eyes open to ask something of Hagi before fainting again.

_"Save the others, their like a third family to me."_

_ Just like the others you thought of them as your second at that time. We will not let the same thing happen to these people have the same fate as the others. _Hagi wonders.

Summer runs to the other cage which holds the other four. She opens up her wings and flees with the cage. Hagi runs out of the tent swearing his revenge against Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone I've noticed that this fanfic needs more viewers so if you can recommend it to other's I'd really appreciate it. <strong>**Well anyways please tell me if you like it or not in a review/comment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye! **


	17. Awakening

Chapter 17 – Awakening

* * *

><p>Summer sweeps the halls of the Universal manor. She waits for Emiko to awaken.<p>

_It must be because of the shock from the return of her record. _She thought. _Two days, huh? _

She assumed it was the same for Sebastian and Claude.

_"Hello, Summer."_ said a voice.

Summer twirls around to see who it is.

_"Oh, it's just you."_ she responds.

_"Well who else would it be?" _the person asks.

Summer replies, _"Hagi, Emiko; many other people." _

_"Okay first Hagi_ _isn't nor sounds like a female, and second Emiko is in slumber." _the female says.

_"Anyways, what do you want, Clockwork?" _Summer asks.

_"I thought I should spread some news, and chat." _Clockwork answers.

_"I don't care to get information from any demon, especially one who isn't true to their kind." _Summer continues sweeping.

_"Not even if it's about Emiko?" _Clockwork bargains.

Summer pauses. _"What about Emiko?" _

Clockwork laughs. _"I knew that would get your attention." _

_"What about Emiko?"_ Summer repeats.

_"She won't remember."_ Clockwork's tone grows serious.

_"What do you mean?"_

_ "She won't remember; neither will the others." _Clockwork states.

_"Remember what exactly? Who they are? What they are? Their past? What?" _Summer's questions jumps out of her mouth.

_"You'll see."_

**Snap. **

Clockwork snaps her fingers. She then fades into the darkness.

_"Summer!"_ Hagi calls. _"Emiko's awake!" _

* * *

><p>Two days has passed since the flaming circus. Yet, Ciel has not awakened from his slumber. It reminded Sebastian of when Claude stole Ciel's soul and Ciel was like a doll. Not moving, not awakened like a doll. Sebastian cleans the halls of the manor. Mey-Rin and Bard are worried about young master. Finny comes running down with a newspaper in hand.<p>

_"Sebastian! Sebastian! Look at this!" _Finny calls out as he runs down the halls.

He throws the newspaper to Sebastian and he catches it single handedly.

**Crinkle****.**

Sebastian unravels the newspaper that Finny had crinkled in his hand.

_"Oh."_ Sebastian mummers as he reads the headline of the first page.

_"No not that, the second page!"_ Finny cries out.

Sebastian turns the page and his eyes reveal a wonder.

Sebastian reads the title aloud, _"Missing people return after circus burned."_

_ They must have rescued them_, Sebastian thought. _Damn it!_

He was hoping Emiko would burn with the rest of them.

**Snap.**

Sebastian looks around the room to see where that snapping sound came from.

_"Sebastian! Sebastian! Master's awake! Master's awake!" _Mey-Rin yells.

Sebastian throws the newspaper at Finny's face and walks straight to his young master's room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Hannah..."<em>

Luca begins saying, _"When will big brother wake up?"_

Hannah finishes up buttoning up his shirt_. _

_"Soon, I think."_

She responds. _"Now let's go and serve breakfast."_

Luca smiles and nods meaning yes. Luca runs out of the room.

_"No running, Luca!" _Hannah yells out.

_"Yes!" _Luca answers.

Hannah's smile then fades into a frown.

_"It's been two days and Alois still hasn't awakened, yet." _Hannah whispers to herself then walks out of Luca's bedroom.

**Snap.**

Hannah ignores the snapping she heard.

She walks down the steps and hurries to get the cart of food from the kitchen to Luca in the dining hall. She brings that cart from the kitchen at a normal pace not fast or slow. She arrives at the dining hall where Luca sits patiently.

_"I've arrived."_ She says.

_"Hannah, isn't big brother going to be eating? He hasn't gotten out of bed yet either." _Luca wonders aloud.

Hannah seeing some pain in Luca's eyes makes something from the truth.

_"He's just resting, he is very tired."_

It was true he was tired from having his Cinematic Record torn out of him and replaced with a fake one then having the original one murder your fake one. His Cinematic record needs to heal.

_"Good morning."_ said a voice.

Luca looks up and becomes full of glee.

_"Big brother!"_ Luca calls as he runs to Alois.

Claude, behind Alois, walks over to Hannah.

He whispers something into her ear. _"He doesn't remember anything about what happened to him during and at the circus." _

* * *

><p>Summer walks down the hall to Emiko's room with a cart of food. She arrives at the door of Emiko's room and knocks lightly.<p>

**Knock. Knock. **

_"Come in!"_ It was Emiko's voice.

Summer slowly walks into the room.

**Creak.**

She shuts the door behind her. She settles the cart and runs to Emiko's side.

_"Are you okay?" _Summer cries.

_"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"_ Emiko asks Summer.

_"Because of the fire at the circus could have burned you and the fake record must have tortured you!"_

_ "What are you talking about? What fire? Fake record?"_ Emiko questions.

_She was right!_ Summer thinks. _That's what they forgot!_

The memory of the circus has been deleted.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walks around the garden. He sees a cat. He picks up the cat and begins giving it affection.<br>But not even the cat can distract him from his worries he had gotten from earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back (When Mey-Rin told Sebastian Ciel had awakened)<strong>

Sebastian enters the room of his young master.

_"You have finally awakened young master." _Sebastian says.

_"What are you talking about?" _Ciel asks.

_"Young master please do not kid. The circus, you remember now don't you?" _

_"Circus? What are you talking about?" _Ciel asks.

_"Young master you don't remember?" _Sebastian asks.

_"All I remember is that Claude was pretending to be you (Chapter 5) and then everything else is a blur." _

Ciel had forgotten about Emiko going against him and the circus.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Sebastian sighs as he releases the cat.<p>

_"Oh my Sebas-chan!" _says a voice.

Already Sebastian knew it was Grell. Who else would call him by that annoying nickname?

_"What do you want, Grell-san?" _Sebastian asks.

_"Eek!" _Grell makes a sound.

He hides behind a tree and pretends he's not here.

**Flash.**

Grell quickly takes a picture of Sebastian. Grell comes out behind the tree a little and sees Sebastian was not where he was.

_"What are you doing Grell?"_ Sebastian asks.

Grell screams not knowing Sebastian was behind him.

_"Don't scare me like that!" _Grell yells.

_"Grell, would you mind answering a few questions?" _Sebastian asks.

_"Only for a kiss!"_ Grell bargains but Sebastian punches him in the face.

_"Okay, I'll tell you what you want just don't ruin my face!" _Grell whines.

_"Grell-san." _

_"Yes!" _

_"Master should remember what happened when he was Black right?" _Sebastian asks.

Grell answers, _"He should because his Cinematic Record received the memories that were not fake like when he performed, or was handing out flyers because he created those memories." _

_"Then why doesn't he remember anything and why doesn't he remember when Emiko went against him?"_

Grell gets serious. _"Someone erased his memory." _

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	18. Freak Exhibit

Chapter 18 – Freak Exhibit

* * *

><p>Someone had erased Ciel's memories of being in the DreamWorks Circus and of Emiko turning his back on him. The same goes for Emiko and Alois. Everything had appeared back to normal in a few days. But Sebastian's mind kept on wondering.<p>

Sebastian enters Ciel's office with a letter.

_"A letter young lord." _Sebastian says as he hands Ciel the letter.

Ciel recognizes the seal. The name echo's in his mind.

_Alois Trancy. _

With a knife he opens the letter. He begins to read it aloud.

_"Dear Lord Phantomhive, it is our pleasure to invite you to the ball held next week. We would appreciate if you came to celebrate the return of Alois Trancy." _Ciel stops reading.

_"I have no time you go to such thing." _

**Rip.**

Ciel rips up the letter.

_"Very well, my lord." _

**Knock. Knock. **

There was a knock at the door.

_"Sebastian answer the door."_ Ciel orders.

Sebastian leaves the room to bring in the guest.

* * *

><p>As Sebastian approaches thedoor he knows its Emiko. The stench of her soul leaked out and he hated it. He hated her. He had hoped she would burn in the fire of the circus but due to the angel she was saved. He creaked open the door and he was right. It was her. She stood there smiling with Hagi behind her.<p>

_"Hello Sebastian, may I see Ciel." _She says.

Sebastian wanted to reject her but he knew he had to treat her well or young master would be upset with him.

_"__Yes, please come in."_ He invites her into the manor.

_"And what do you wish to speak to him about today?" _Sebastian asks as he leads them down the hall.

_"I thought he would need to relax, also the Versal Company would like to do some business with the Funtom Company." _She explains.

They arrive at Ciel's office and Sebastian lets them in.

_"Oh Emiko." _Ciel says.

Sebastian pulls out a chair for her to sit.

_"What brings you hear today?"_

_ "Ciel you need to loosen up!" _She says.

_"Excuse me." _

_"Ciel you can't be stuck in your office all day!" _

_"Emiko, I will let you know I travel a lot." _

_"But, that's only for work purposes! So I bought tickets to an exhibit in a city a few towns over!" _

Ciel sighs knowing he can't deny.

_"Alright."_ He says.

_"Ciel did you get an invitation to the Trancy ball?" _

_"Yes, why?" _

_"Well, I got one too but I don't understand why. I mean I only meet Alois Trancy once."_

_ "And?" _

_"I don't know if I should go. What if she shows up?" _

_"Don't worry I'll come with you to make sure she doesn't do anything."_

_ "Thanks, Ciel!" _

Ciel then realizes he doesn't know who Emiko is talking about but he went along with it.

_"So Emiko when is this exhibit?" _He sips his tea.

_ "It's today!" _

_"Today!" _Ciel shouts.

He had almost sips out his tea.

_"And if we want to be there on time we should leave now!" _

Ciel begins to get a head ache. _"Sebastian prepare a carriage."_

_ "No need too!"_ Emiko says. _"We can use mine!" _

_"Alright, alright; I don't have anything to do anyways." _Ciel sighs.

Emiko was a happy-go-lucky kind of person but she was very forceful. Emiko grabs Ciel's hand and drags him to the carriage leaving Hagi and Sebastian in the room alone.

_"I don't understand how you can work for such a girl. She happens to be very annoying." _Sebastian comments.

_"She isn't annoying she's very kind. You would understand if you knew what she's been through." _Hagi exits the room.

Sebastian begins to get curious about who Emiko Universal really is.

* * *

><p>Riding from town to town; Ciel and Emiko begin to become hungry. Between the two towns that they are supposed to cross that stop at a little town some small it may not even me considered a town at all. They planned to buy a cake and they would eat it in the carriage. They enter the little town and found a little cake shop. Hagi and Sebastian went in to buy the cake. Ciel and Emiko wait in the carriage.<p>

_"Emiko couldn't you wait until we got to the next town?"_ Ciel asks.

_"I wasn't the one complaining."_ She giggles.

_"Shut up!" _He growls.

Suddenly something catches her eye and she exits the carriage.

_"Emiko?"_

She follows the shadow away from the carriage and behind a store in the town. Ciel follows.

_"Who are you?"_ Emiko calls.

A strand of red hair is seen.

_"No, its you."_

Emiko turns to run and the shadow begins shooting bullets. Emiko had known Ciel had followed her.

She yells, _"Come on!"_

They hurry to the carriage before the shadow can catch up. Ciel pants heavily.

_"Who was that?" _

_"It was her." _

The female, Emiko was talking about earlier.

_"Who is she?" _

_"Someone who tried to kill me a long time ago."_ Emiko says but again she leaves out the important highlights.

Before Ciel can ask about this female some more Hagi and Sebastian arrive with the cake and they ride off to the exhibit.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so they finally arrive at the exhibit. It was a big building only two floors though. Almost like a museum. Emiko and Ciel followed by their butlers arrive at the front door.<p>

_"Tickets please."_ said a man.

Emiko hands him the tickets and they walk inside. Inside there is a huge crowd.

_"Lets begin looking on the first floor."_ Ciel says.

There is a basement but the door is locked. On the first floor there are beautiful rare objects. Gems and diamonds as well.

_"How is this suppose to make me relaxed?"_ Ciel asks Emiko.

_"They said that there are rare creatures here! Maybe they're on the second floor. You might be amazed."_

_ "Fine then."_ Ciel says and they head up the steps to the next floor.

* * *

><p>On the second floor there are tall cages and the crowd is a little more distant from the center isle because some of the creatures are allowed to roam. Yet it is hard to see what is in the cages because that is where the crowd swarms. Emiko jumps up trying to see what is in the cages.<p>

_"I can't see anything!" _She whines.

_"Let's continue down the hall." _Ciel suggest.

As they walked Emiko is attacked.

**Boom!**

Emiko falls to the ground. She was attacked by a mutt. But the mutt didn't hurt her it showed affection and it didn't look like a mutt it looked like a man. _"Poochi, Poochi get off please!" _Emiko commands.

And the man does so.

_"I'm so sorry!" _says a feminine voice.

A girl with short silver hair walks up to then. But she isn't normal. She has wings.

_"How do you have wings?" _Ciel asks.

_"Oh, you don't know? We are creatures that god hates and has deformed. Poochi here was given the brain of a koala." _

_"A freak show." _

_"That's basically what it is." _

Ciel helps Emiko off the floor.

_"I'm really sorry Poochi attacked you like that. Usually he hates going around people he isn't familiar with. He must of recognized you. I mean you did know his name." _the girl says.

Emiko seems a little out of sorts now.

_"Impossible this is my first time being here." _

_"Are you sure? Because you remind me of someone; seems like Poochi knows you too." _the female says.

_"I'm sorry I've never been here before it's my first time." _Emiko begins to sweat.

Ciel can tell she's hiding something.

The caged creatures begin to whisper.

_"Could it really be?"_

_ "It couldn't possibly be!" _

Emiko begins to turn pale as if she had just been through some horror.

_"Ciel I don't feel so good. Can I go outside and get fresh air?" _

_"Sure, I'll come with you." _Ciel answers.

Hagi follows them. Sebastian stays behind to ask the female something.

_"Can you tell me how or who she reminds you of." _

_"In the Freak Circus, three years ago." _

Sebastian recalled that three years ago Emiko had still been missing.

_"Sebastian!" _Ciel calls.

_"Coming, my lord." _

* * *

><p>The female talks to Poochi.<p>

_"I haven't seen her since everyone was killed during the fire of the freak circus. I wonder how she became human again." _

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	19. Death Dance

Chapter 19 – Death Dance

* * *

><p>"<em>Wills! Wills!" <em>Grell screams his name running around in circles.

They are in the Shinigami library where the records are kept. Grell runs around, weaponless. Will walks into the room and stops Grell from running.

_"If you keep running, you'll run into a shelf and knock down the records." _He says.

Will sighs and gets Grell still.

_"What is it?"_ He asks.

_"The records! The records!"_ Grell shouts.

_"What about the records?"_ Will asks.

_"Two of them have been stolen!" _Grell yells.

_"What?"_ Will is caught off guard by Grell's answer.

But Will spots three hooded figures trying to escape from the corner of his eye.

_"Stop right there!"_ William commands.

Will turns around and points his weapon at them.

_"Run!"_ one masked person said.

_"He's caught us!"_ yelled another.

They begin to run out the door. Will and Grell run fast to try and stop them from escaping. Suddenly thorns begin to grow and cover the door after the figures ran out of it. Will strikes the thorns with his scythe but it has no effect on the thorns.

A figure runs back and makes a comment. _"Thanks for the records. You, two will be responsible for so many souls and records being lost."_

The figure had a sweet child's voice. Perhaps that one was the youngest of the group.

_"Come on!"_ another cloaked figure called.

The young hooded figure ran off and joined them.

**Clash!**

Wills attempted to break the thorns but it's no use. They are trapped in the Shinigami library.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh..."<em> Clockwork moaned. _"I am so very bored!" _

Clockwork was in nothingness. It was an empty dimension; cold, dark, just emptiness.

**Ring, Ring. **

Clockwork's face filled with joy for that ringing meant a contract will be made. Clockwork's hand glowed. It grew brighter and absorbed the emptiness, Clockwork with it. Suddenly she was in another dimension. Cloaked figures stood before her. There was about three.

_"So, what do yo_u_ want?"_ Clockwork asked.

_"To make a contract." _said a hooded figure.

_"Well, I know that!"_ Clockwork yelled. _"I meant what do you_ _want and what will you give me in exchange?" _

_"In exchange, we will show you these."_ said another hooded figure.

The cloaked figure handed her books. They were old and dusty books. Clockwork blows off the dust on the books and read the titles. She gasped when reading the titles.

_"How did you get these Cinematic Records?"_ Clockwork asked.

The three hooded people didn't answer.

_"Oh, well it doesn't matter."_ Clockwork said. _"So what do you want? Name anything you have bargained a very high price." _

The third hooded figure finally spoke up, _"We want..."_

* * *

><p>Ciel enters the room with Sebastian behind him. It has been one week and they were invited to the Trancy ball. This time Ciel when destroy Alois for good. Ciel was thankful this wasn't another costume party. He enters the room.<p>

_"Ciel!"_ a squeaky voice calls.

Lizzy jumps up and hugs Ciel.

_"Lizzy!" _Ciel shouts.

_"Oh, Ciel it's been such a long time since I've seen you!" _Lizzy whines.

_"Lizzy, I just saw you a month ago."_ He says.

_"That's too long for me!" _Lizzy answers while clinging to Ciel.

_"Why, hello, earl."_ says a voice.

The voice was so recognizable. Lau. Ciel suddenly remembered how Lau had betrayed him. Ciel basically ignored him.

_"Oh, did the earl get his memories back? That's too bad."_ Lau comments than smokes.

Ran Mao is on him like usual.

Sebastian comments, _"I'm sure I told everyone at the party (Chapter two) that Ciel had remembered. Did I forget to tell you, Lau?"_

Lau opens his eyes a tiny bit and gives an evil look to Sebastian. He closes his eyes again and relaxes.

_"Ciel!"_ Another voice screams his name.

Ciel is grabbed by another, knocking Lizzy off of Ciel. Paula runs to her and helps Lizzy up.

_"Get off of me!" _Ciel yells.

_"No!" _the voice said.

_"Prince Soma-sama..."_ Agni mumbles.

_"Get him off!" _Ciel orders.

Sebastian grabs Prince Soma. But Prince Soma is still hanging on to Ciel. Then Sebastian stops. This catches everyone but Lizzy's and Paula's attention.

_"What's wrong?"_ Agni asks.

Sebastian mumbles, _"She's coming."_

Sebastian drops Prince Soma on the floor. Ciel gives Sebastian a look of hatred when thinking of the thought that Sebastian would kill her. The door opens and she walks in with her butler. Lau and Lizzy both gasp at the same time.

_"Hello."_ Emiko says.

Suddenly Lizzy burst into tears and hugs Emiko.

_"I can't believe it's you! We thought you were dead!" _Lizzy cries.

Lau gets up and says, _"Well, well, well isn't it the child of the Queen's best assassin. After all those search parties the Queen had put out we thought you were dead."_

_ "Really, I've been back for over a month."_ Emiko says.

Lizzy looks at her straight in the eye; Lizzy's tears beginning to dissolve.

_"Why didn't you contact us?"_ Lizzy asks.

_"Well, Ciel knew I was alive so I thought he would have told you!"_ Emiko explains cheerfully.

Lizzy runs over to him and shakes Ciel with anger. She was acting like Ciel hadn't worn something cute she had bought him. Emiko's butler catches Lau's attention.

_"So Emiko, who is this person?" _Lau asks.

_"Oh, this is Hagi!"_ Emiko says singling him out.

Then the three triplets came into the room where they had awaited for Alois and they were taken to their rooms to prepare for the ball.

* * *

><p>Alois sighed. He went through a pile of clothes but no seem to go right. Claude stands there emotionless. Luca runs into the room while Hannah follows.<p>

_"Big brother! Big brother! Can I come to the ball too?" _Luca asks.

_"I'm sorry Luca, you are too little." _Alois says.

He looks at Hannah. _"Take him to his room."_

He smiles gently.

_"Yes."_ Hannah says.

She picks up Luca and carries him out.

_"We cannot have a child at this ball." _Alois said. _"He might interfere with the death match between you and Sebastian, Claude."_

* * *

><p>The party began an hour ago and the dance hall had filled with guest. Ciel had left the dance hall and Sebastian had followed him out. Ciel and Sebastian walk down the hall when they are stopped by Alois and Claude.<p>

_"What do you want?"_ Ciel asks.

_"Do you remember the last ball I invited you too, Ciel? It was a private one and our butlers danced in our places. How about we let them finish that dance?"_ Alois proposes.

_"Why not?"_ Ciel says.

Alois leads them to an empty hall. This is the hall where Alois and Ciel had fought. For some reason this hall brought back some memories to Claude but those memories didn't successfully reach Claude. Sebastian stood and took out silver knifes. Claude took out Laevateinn that Hannah had given him earlier. Claude and Sebastian jumped in the air to attack each other.

Screams.

Screams had stopped Claude and Sebastian in mid air. Alois and Ciel ran out of the hall they are in and followed the screams. Guest were running down the hall covered in blood. There was only half as many guest. Ciel had spotted Lizzy and some of the others. Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny were trying to get everyone out safely. Lau and Ran-Mao were leaving calmly. Lizzy looked terrified and Paula hurried to get her out. Agni was hurrying to get Prince Soma out as well. Ciel and Alois ran to the dance hall with their demons following behind. They are able to see the door to the dance hall. A puddle of pool surrounds the door. Ciel swings it open.

_"Watch out!"_ a voice screams.

A sword swung at Ciel but it didn't hit him. He witnessed his dear cousin Emiko get murdered, protecting him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	20. Demon Deal

Chapter 20 – Demon Deal

* * *

><p>Right before Ciel's eyes, his dear cousin got murdered. The dance hall was filled with dead bodies. Three people stood with swords. Emiko fell to the floor. She fell right next to her dead butler. She puts her hand over her stab womb.<p>

_"Emiko!"_ Ciel shouts.

The figure that had killed Emiko looked at Ciel and took a few steps closer. Ciel wanted to run to Emiko but he couldn't unless he wanted to give up his life as well.

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ Alois shouts but gets no responds. _"Who sent you?" _

The three figures look at him no saying a word. _"Answer me!"_ Alois shouted. At the moment Alois had shouted that the figures moved into action. One with a sword in hand, who is the closest to Ciel and Alois charges first. The second one with a spear charges next and the last one with an axe quickly runs to catch up with the other two. The one wielding a sword jumps up and swings the sword at Alois. Claude pulls Alois back from behind. Ciel moves back a little. The wielder quickly moves from Alois to Ciel. The figure takes the sword from the position it was in and aimlessly swings it, almost hitting Ciel. The figure gets his sword stuck in the door. Ciel runs into the hallway and meets up with Sebastian. Sebastian lifts him up like usual and carries him out of the Trancy manor. Outside only Prince Soma and Agni along with the servants and Lizzy; Paula is with her. Sebastian outs him down and Lizzy runs to Ciel.

* * *

><p>The first figure stooped and watched as Ciel's butler took him out of the manor. The second and third figures arrive next to the first figure.<p>

_"Why did you let them escape?"_ The third figure asked.

The third figure was awfully short.

_"There was no need to chase after them." _

The second one suggests, _"The owner and the rest of the current residents are upstairs. Should we take care of them?" _

_"No, this isn't our territory. Anyways we got one of the things we need."_ The first one answers.

_"Let's go."_

They suddenly disappear leaving their weapons behind.

* * *

><p>Seamlessly, Hagi's ghost walked through the darkness. He knew his desire to keep on living would attract a certain demon. He would also use this as a test for something. Suddenly the silver light appeared.<p>

_"Finally..." _he mumbled.

Clockwork appeared as the silver light vanished.

_"I was wondering when you would show up."_ Hagi analyzes her.

He sighs of relief.

_"Good."_ He whispers.

_"Hey, the stronger the better."_ Clockwork says knowing exactly what he is talking about.

_"So, contract?" _

Hagi answers, _"You can bring me back to life, right?" _

_"Of course! You want to protect her, right? Huh, I will never understand humans."_ Clockwork says.

_"You should know why I want to protect her best. So will you do it?"_ Hagi insist on making this contract.

_"If you did make this contract it would backfire completely."_ Clockwork notifies him.

_"Why? You did it for Alois and the demons." _Hagi asks.

_"At the time their skin had decayed leaving their skeletons and their wombs had decayed with it. If I were to bring you back to life now you would still have the wombs. Your womb is deep and you have lost a lot of blood. You won't last much longer." _Clockwork explains.

Hagi grits his teeth for he fears the words the will flow from this mouth. _"Then make me a demon!" _

Clockwork turns around and looks at him with shocked eyes.

_"What? Hagi you can't be serious!" _

_"I care for that girl to much to let her go now."_ He says. _"You know that Clockwork."_

Clockwork tells him, _"You do realize by completing this contract you will lose your soul, right?" _

_"I won't lose it because that's what I'm trading." _He offers.

_"You are offering me your soul?"_

Hagi nods yes.

Clockwork is shocked, confused yet overjoyed.

_"I don't eat souls but collecting them is rather fun!"_ She turns to Hagi. _"Alright I accept this offer of yours but beware an eternity is a long time to suffer. It will give you a lot of time to think of your revenge like the others whom had wished for immortality but none had successfully got their revenge." _

Suddenly Hagi_'s _vision begins to blur and he blacks out.

* * *

><p>Hagi's heavy eyelids open up. He stares at the ceiling for a couple seconds. He feels nothing. Not a single emotion. He forces himself up. As he sits up he feels the pain of his deep womb. He puts his hand over it to try and stop the pain. He quickly remembers the contract and lowers his hand. He gets up from sitting position. Now standing he observes the fresh blood and dead bodies scattered on the floor. He looks below him and sees Emiko on the floor still bleeding. He knows she is still alive but if not taken to a doctor that fact will change. With a determined look he picks up Emiko from the bloody floor and turns to exit the Trancy manor. As he leaves the hall of bodies he is stopped by a voice.<p>

_"You don't know what you just did do you?"_ the voice asked.

He turned to see the demon butler, Claude. He simply ignored Claude and continued to leave the Trancy manor. He first started slow then his speed changed for Emiko didn't have much time left to live.

* * *

><p>The three figures came back to home base which was a deep ally. There were other figures as well.<p>

_"Were home."_ said the third figure.

Many of the figures welcomed the three back. The third figure and the second figure had handed the figure a bag sealed by a rope tied around the top. The first figure carried three bags in hand. The first figure went up to another figure that had worn a gray cloak and sat in a chair. _"How many have you got?"_ asked the gray cloaked figure.

_"All together we have twenty-seven."_ The first figure answered.

**Slap!**

The gray cloaked figure slapped the first figure across the face.

_"Twenty-seven! There must have been at least one hundred people at that party and you bring me back twenty-seven souls!" _

_"I apologize, milady, but..."_ The first figure attempted to say.

_ "No buts about it! We need one hundred human souls to resurrect the devil and twenty-seven won't do it!" _The gray cloaked figure yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Next week I will be going on vacation and will be unable to upload the next chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	21. Those Reckless Servants

Chapter 21 – Those Reckless Servants

* * *

><p>Two days has passed and all Ciel knows is that is cousin is dead. He gets up from eating breakfast and doesn't say a word to anyone. He just walks into his office silently leaving the others in distress. Sebastian knows he should be upset that his master had lost all confidence he had left but he can't help to feel overwhelming joy that Emiko is dead.<p>

_"Sebastian."_ a voice calls out to him. He turns around to see Finny.

_"Yes?"_ Sebastian answers.

_"What happen to the master?"_ He asks.

Sebastian had forgotten to notify them about the incident.

_"Let's just say Emiko well won't be living anymore."_ Sebastian says.

_"What do you mean?"_ Bard asks.

_"Do you remember a few days ago?"_

_ "How could we not?"_ Mey-Rin answers.

_"Young master had watched his cousin be slain by one of the figures." _

The three let out gasps. That sentence he made Tanaka get out of his calm mood. Sebastian leaves them off with a goodbye and allows them to ponder.

* * *

><p>Finny marches around the room aimlessly; trying to think of some plan to make his master happy.<p>

_"Don't think to hard or you'll fry your brains out."_ Bard warns Finny.

_"But you have seen him in the last two days!"_

Ciel hadn't seemed cold hearted just sad. Whenever he entered the room in was just a gloomy atmosphere. Even when Lizzy came to check on Ciel the other day she had noticed how sad he was. How he didn't yell at her for being so annoying. It was like he tuned the world out of his life.

_"Emiko, was his cousin right?"_ Mey-Rin said.

_"Wait Emiko isn't even a British name, right? So does that mean Emiko is Asian?"_ Finny asks.

_"No, no not at all."_ Tanaka says.

_"It's the real Tanaka!"_ Mey-Rin says. _"Oh we're in for a story this time!"_

Tanaka continues, _"Emiko is a distant cousin of Ciel yet they were very close as children. Emiko isn't Asian she is purely British but the name Emiko means child graced with beauty or smiling child. That is why she was named Emiko. She is one of beauty but something about her seems oddly different. What was it?"_ Tanaka explains.

**Poof!**

Tanaka is once again in chibi form and sleeping.

_"So they were close, uh?"_ Bard says.

_"Must have been really close to get the master down like this." _

_"Poor Emiko, she had just returned too."_ Mey-Rin comments.

**Creak.**

They hear the front door of the manor open. The servants exit the room and headed towards the open front door. Sebastian was holding open the door for Ciel whom was just about to exit the manor.

_"Where are you going?"_ Mey-Rin asks.

_"Emiko's maid Summer she doesn't know of Emiko's death yet."_ Ciel answers.

_"She shall be devastated."_ Finny mumbles.

Tanaka waits outside prepared to ride the carriage. Ciel leaves the manor and Sebastian closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>They left the manor not to little ago. Sebastian sits with Ciel inside the carriage grinning; wanting to see that angel's face once she knows Emiko is dead. Ciel stares out the window with a frown on his face.<p>

_I must plan the funeral for her soon._ Ciel thinks.

He continues to stare out the window.

**Gasp.** He gets up surprised. He say a girl with short purple hair in a short kimono torn full with blood walking the opposite way they were going. He looks back out the window but the girl is gone; disappeared. He sits back down.

_"My lord is something wrong?"_ Sebastian takes notice of his master's actions.

_"It's nothing; I just thought I saw someone I recognized from somewhere."_ Ciel responds.

_"Do you remember where you had seen such a person?"_ Sebastian questions his young master.

_"A circus, perhaps?" _Ciel mutters.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock. Knock.<strong>

Ciel knocks on the door. The moment is coming when Sebastian would watch that angel smash into a million pieces. Summer opens the door.

_"Oh, hello Ciel."_ She says surprised.

_"May I come in?"_ Ciel ponders.

_"Ah, of course."_ She gestures them inside.

They enter the Universal the manor and Summer leads them into a room. Ciel sits himself down on the coach. Summer serves tea.

_"Summer sit."_ Summer does so.

Sebastian's grin becomes a smile, a quite insane one though.

_"What do you wish to speak about?"_ Summer asks.

_"It's about Emiko..."_ Ciel begins.

_"Yes. I know." _

_"You do?"_

_ "Yes it was very shocking the news." _Summer says.

_"I am deeply sorry."_ Ciel says.

_"There is no need to. You couldn't have fought of those figures. You could not have known it would lead to a path such as this one." _Summer choked.

Ciel sips his tea. _"You are invited to her funeral."_

He lowers her and waits for her response. But instead she burst out laughing.

_"What...?" _He croaked.

Her laughter leaves Sebastian surprised.

_"You must be kidding me." _Summer squeals out from laughter.

She stops laughing once she realizes he isn't joking.

_"Wait so you don't know." _Summer mentioned. _"What are you talking about?" _

_"Emiko's death. What may you be speaking of?" _

_"Emiko nearly lost her life if it wasn't for the demon that saved her."_

_"Demon?"_ Ciel questioned that single word.

_"May I see Emiko?" _Ciel wonders.

_"Yes you may but she isn't in the best condition." _Summer warns.

She leads him down a hall.

While walking down she says, _"The demon is watching her currently." _

She knocks on the door and says, _"I am coming in with visitors."_

She opens the door and Hagi sits beside her. Ciel begins to think that demon is just a term then he sees the demons eyes that would flash by so quickly at Ciel would have to question if he actually saw it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh."<em> Finny sighs.

Mey-Rin sits outside with Bard and Tanaka. Finny trims the bushes not caring how they turn out.

_"It will be hard for him to plan her funeral right?"_ Mey-Rin complained.

_"Right."_ said a husky voice.

Mey-Rin looked around her but there was no one.

_"Did you hear that?"_ Mey-Rin asks.

_"Hear what?"_ Bard asks.

_"Nothing."_ Mey-Rin worried.

_"Agh!"_ Finny yells.

_"Finny, please dear calm down."_ Mey-Rin tells him.

_"I can't!"_

The frustration of being useless; of being unable to help his master begins to get to Finny. He grabs his trimmer and swings around preparing to throw it to get rid of his frustration. He lets it go and it goes flying. Mey-Rin and Bard duck than prepare to hear a loud bang. There is no bang but the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. Bard and Mey-Rin look up and see that the trimmer had hit a short haired female. They run to her to help her. If Sebastian were there he would be able to smell the hunger of a demon on her. Along with the desire to get revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	22. Demons

Chapter 22 – Demons

* * *

><p>What was he seeing? Did Ciel just see a flash of demon living within Emiko's butler? Ciel swiftly changed his attention from Hagi to Emiko, his dearest cousin. Though Ciel was unsure of the demon Hagi, Sebastian had caught the flash easily; unsure how to gets curious.<p>

_"Young Master is it alright if I chat with Summer for a few minutes."_ Sebastian asks.

Ciel was distracted but Sebastian's voice brought him back to reality.

_"Huh? Oh, yes. Go ahead." _Ciel mumbles.

Sebastian had come here to crush an angel not discover a bigger enemy. Sebastian opens the door to leave Emiko's room and Summer exits out.

**Creak. **

The door shuts with Sebastian out of the room.

"_What had happened?"_ Sebastian asked.

Summer looking guilty doesn't answer Sebastian's question.

_"Well..." _Summer begins. _"What do you want?"_

Sebastian answers calmly, _"How did Hagi become a demon?" _

_"How should I know?" _Summer answers.

_"Huh?"_

_ "Do you want to know what happen?"_

_ "Yes please."_ Sebastian says while joking around.

_"Then ask Hagi yourself."_ Summer turns around.

Yes her stubbornness made Sebastian hate angels even more.

_"It was strange."_ She said. _"Hagi and Emiko were the first humans that I did not despise. Then again I shall not hate him for saving Emiko. What I say is no lie. Hagi has yet to tell me the reasons and how he became a demon."_

_ "Then will you tell me what you know?"_ Sebastian gets serious.

_"I understand that Hagi has become a bigger threat to you but that doesn't mean I shall help you. But tell you what? You stop trying to murder Emiko and I'll tell you what I know."_

_ "I think I am able to promise that." _ But keeping it may be hard.

_"Fine then, all I know is what happen the night of the ball. When they came home..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Summer had just finished the house work. She knew Hagi had escorted her to the ball, Emiko that is. She decided to read a book. Then it came home.

**Ding Dong! **

The doorbell rings.

Summer sets down her book entitled _Spice and Wolf. _

_"Coming!"_ She says cheerfully.

When walking up to the door she gets a feeling.

_"Demon."_ She whispers.

She sniffs. _"Ah, Emiko!"_

The smell of her blood was recognizable to Summer. She runs to the door frantically and hurries to open up the door. She gasp. Emiko's white dress stained completely red. Hagi, with the eyes of a demon, was holding Emiko in his arms.

_"Hagi... What happened? To you? To Emiko?" _Summer questions.

_"I do not matter. Emiko has lost too much blood." _

* * *

><p>"<em>Actually Emiko's heart did stop for a minute or two." <em>She finishes her story.

_"When we were at the ball Emiko was sliced and fell next to Hagi. He must have already been killed." _Sebastian explains.

_"So, Emiko almost died." _

_"No make me kill you demon." _

Sebastian laughs his little demon laugh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is she dead?"<em> Finny asks pocking the purple headed girl.

_"How should I know?" _Mey-Rin answered.

Though Finny just threw bush trimmers at a person and that person could possibly be dead they are so calm as could be.

**Snatch! **

The dead person grabs Finny's hand.

_"It's alive!"_ Mey-Rin screams.

_"Ma ma master." _The purple haired girl attempted to call out.

She lifted her head a little but fainted having her head smashed into the ground.

_"Miss! Miss!" _Mey-Rin shouts.

Two figures up in a tree watches Mey-Rin shake the fainted girl with purple hair. They wore hooded cloaks.

_"Damn it."_ said the first hooded cloaked figure.

_"They have her now there's nothing we can do to stop them." _says the second hooded cloaked figure.

_"We could do this."_ the first hooded cloaked figure said as it moved its hand across its face and then turned to a fist.

_"Are you not worried she will turn to their side?"_ the second asks.

_"We have no time to worry about such things. We must return to base or we will be banished like the ones who failed to get fifty human souls."_

_ "You are right let us go home now." _ the second said and then they vanished.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emiko..."<em> Ciel mumbled her name.

_"She is bed ridden for now."_ Hagi says.

_"How bad was it? The injury that is, anyways." _Ciel asks pitifully. _"Deep?" _

_"Deep indeed. Very, very deep. She almost lost all of her blood." _Hagi continues.

_"You saved her because you became a demon. Do not try to deny it." _Ciel warns.

_"Why would I? I am proud to be a demon. I saved a person who should live for a very long time. A very good and kind person."_

_ "I have to agree on the last part."_ Ciel chuckles.

_"You do realize you have to eat souls right?"_

_"Who cares?"_ Hagi says.

Ciel stands up. _"Please call if she awakens." _

_"I had thought you of all people would stay longer." _

_"Yes, but I have work to do."_

No he did not have work to do; he didn't have any work to do today. He had cleared his work to bring the news to Summer but it hadn't gone towards what they had planned. It's just that girl they had seen seemed so familiar it was scary. Especially since he saw the eyes of a demon in her; and she was probably in his mansion by now.

* * *

><p>"<em>We have returned on time."<em> said the first hooded figure.

_"Hopefully, we were on time." _the second figure said worriedly.

As they walked through the crowd they got glares and stares of worry and pity.

_"Why do they stare at us sister?" _the second asks.

_"I do not know, my young." _the first hooded cloaked figure answers.

_"Do you think we will be banished; ourselves?" _the second hooded cloaked figure asks.

_"I cannot answer you, sister." _the first one answers.

_"Huh!" _the first one remembers.

When they were watching the demon with the servants she had erased the demons memories when waving her hand.

"_Sister?"_ the second one asks.

_"No!"_ the first one screams. The first hooded figure is no longer in front of the second.

The elder floats above and says, _"We have no time to waste. You dare waste our kind! The Devil will not resurrect himself shall he? No! If our kind dies out before then we will never resurrect him!"_

The elder pauses and takes a breath, _"No. 78!"_

The second figure walks up.

_"Yes!"_ No. 78 squeaks out.

_"Hurry up! We need the wings of an angel! Destroy anything that gets in your path understood?" _

_"Yes!"_

Destroy everything, every animal, every human, every demon, everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	23. The New House Member Demon

Chapter 23 – The New House **"Member"** Demon

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright lord but you have to make me laugh first!" <em>The Undertaker giggled.

Oh, the situation Ciel ends up in. Just as he would return home he must be bothered like always. He did not certainly lie to that demon for nothing you know. He can remember it so clearly.

* * *

><p>Ciel had left the Universal Manor and had just arrived at his own manor. Sebastian opens the door for Ciel and helps him out of the carriage. Ciel and Sebastian begin to walk up the path way to the main entrance. As Ciel reaches for the door knob a voice stops him.<p>

_"Hello!"_ a voice yells.

A man runs to Ciel and Sebastian. He reaches them short of breathe, panting heavily and is unsteady.

_"Is...this...the...Phantomhive...manor?"_ He manages to get out.

_"Yes it is."_ Sebastian answers. _"And what business do you have here?" _

_"A...message...from...the...queen..." _He pauses after every word. He catches his breathe but it's still no good.

Did he run here?

_"For...Ciel...Phantomhive..."_

_ "Yes what is it?"_ Ciel asks.

The out of breathe man digs into his pocket and pulls out a letter. He hands in to Ciel then flops onto the ground for rest. Ciel knew he was going to be investigating the party that lead to his cousin's almost-death situation. He opened it up anyways.

* * *

><p>When he had opened up that letter he had received two cases.<p>

Many people have been found dead. Some people have been dropping dead

The people that dropped dead were in terrible condition. Blood-sucked, scorching skin, dried eyes and wombs that were far too deep yet no blood was left on scene. The details were to horrifying for to Ciel to imagine but he had to see the bodies.

He must complete the queen's orders as her guard dog.

That's how Ciel ended up in the Undertaker's hands.

* * *

><p>Ciel was incapable of being "funny" he was just a plain person with an interesting life and past.<p>

_"Sebastian..."_ He complains.

_"Yes, my lord." _Sebastian answers.

Ciel quietly steps outside and waits for Sebastian to tell the joke. The Undertakers loud laugh would give Ciel a head ache and he did not need another one of those. Like usual Undertaker's laugh could be heard from outside. Sebastian always told the right joke that made the Undertaker explode with laughter. Ciel would make a fool out of himself attempting to and he wasn't willing to make a fool out of himself again. He enters the parlor once again with the Undertaker rolling on the floor.

_"Oh that killed me!"_ He cries out laughing.

He starts banging against a coffin due to his hard laughter. His laughter begins to die down and he is prepared his information for the lord. He walks up to two coffins and removes one of their covers.

_"This being is one of the people that have been dropping dead." _He giggles.

_"Just like the details..." _Ciel notices.

_"But it's kind of funny, the connection. Fu fu."_

_ "What do you mean?"_ Ciel questions the shinigami.

He removes the cover off of the other coffin.

_"This person is one who was killed at the ball massacre; though she was stabbed and killed she has shown the same symptoms as the ones who dropped dead as well as the others who died at the ball." _

The Undertaker watches Ciel observe the specimen. "_Interesting?" _

_"Quite." _Ciel confesses.

_"It seems like they have had their soul sucked out of them."_ He remarks.

_"Well that's all for now. I can start an investigation at a good start."_ Ciel says.

As he begins walking out the front door the Undertaker stops him for a question.

_"What?" _Ciel mutters.

_"There have been rumors spreading throughout England. Have you heard?"_ He asks the young master.

_"What rumors may you be speaking of?"_ Ciel ponders.

_"Throughout England the rumors suggest that the Queen's spy's daughter has returned after being missing for so very long. You know the "Princess of England", your cousin?"_

Ciel snitches, _"My cousin has left and never returned to do not speak of her so lightly." _

_"Some say they say her at that ball, the one where the murders took place."_

_ "I was at that ball and I can assure she was not there." _Ciel fibs about his cousin.

For some reason he is protective about her.

_ "Good bye."_ He announces.

As they leave the Undertaker grins of curiosity and excitement.

* * *

><p>No.78 slowly walks up to the door of the Universal Manor with a knife in hand. She wanted to revive her master but after developing the program called feelings it has been hard to kill. The wings of an angel that's all she needed but a demon she shouldn't mess with, it finds itself at peace here. She shakes and wobbles; fear begins to take control of her. She wants to drop everything in run. If she did that elder would kill her, literally. She would be vaporized just like those three who failed to get fifty humans souls or her dear friend how had erased a fellow demons memory.<p>

_If I do this I'll live. "The Devil" will live. I will be congratulated for getting the wings. _She thinks positively and energy begins to build up. She suddenly wants to let loose that energy and hop around.

_"Alright lets do this!"_ She mumbles to herself.

She feels another's body temperature. She looks to her side to see a hand on her shoulder.

_"Oh, crap__―__"_ No.78 said.

**Snap!**

No.78 drops to the ground lifeless. The maid behind her kicks No.78 to make sure she's dead.

_"If you want my wings you will have to think of another plan, you artificial piece of shit!" _Summer kicks No.78 yet there is no point in doing so.

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally..."<em> Ciel groans.

He just arrives home and is able to open the door without being stopped. On the ground there are mud tracks. Brown mud, gross and still wet, twigs are mixed in as well along with so grass.

_"What is the meaning of this?"_ Ciel asks.

Mey-Rin comes walking down the stairs and had overheard his question.

_"Um, master!" _Mey-Rin calls. _"Do you think we can keep another member in this household?" _

_"What?" _

_"See there was this girl and she was injured..."_

Injured was the keyword.

_"Fine."_ Ciel says.

"_Excuse me!" _Mey-Rin shouts.

_"Hurry up and tend to her before I change my mind."_ Ciel aches for some rest from his long day.

Mey-Rin nods happily and runs upstairs.

Sebastian can already smell the demonic power in the air. The new member was a demon who had deceived humans.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	24. 50 Human Souls, Angel's Wings, 3 Demons

Chapter 24 – Fifty Human Souls, the Wings of an Angel and Three Demons

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, take in from the top. One, two, three, one, two, three." <em>Alois's dance instructor said.

They begin dancing to classical music. Alois wanted to perfect his dancing skills for a makeup ball since the one hr held last went so terribly wrong. He hired a friend, whom was at his last ball and was injured greatly, to help him with his dancing. As they dance around they converse.

_"I am sorry to make up do this." _He apologizes.

_"No it is quite alright. Most injures I had obtained healed last week." _

_"Are you sure?" _Alois worries.

_"Yes." _The instructor smiles gently and continues dancing.

_"Big brother!"_ Luca calls.

Hannah and Luca walk into the room and Claude turns off the music. A butler standing near Claude seems disturbed.

_"Why don't we take a break?" _The instructor says, wiping the face from sweat.

_"Alright." _Alois answers with a crazy smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are we almost there?"<em> Ciel asks.

Finally Emiko had healed from her wombs had healed and she had invited Ciel to her place to meet a _friend_ of hers. In the carriage, driven by Tanaka, Ciel grows impanation.

_"Master, please calm down." _Sebastian says pouring tea.

_"You do not wish to upset your cousin do you?" _But Ciel still seems upset.

_"Do you really hate waking up so early?" _

Yes Ciel had to wake up early due to Lizzy coming and checking up Ciel. Ciel originally rejected Emiko's invitation, which made Sebastian very, very happy, but to get Lizzy to leave he said he had to go to Emiko's manor. Ciel pouts looking out the window. He then sees a purple and brown flash quickly. Then he hears a slight thump on the roof.

_"Is there something wrong young master?" _Sebastian questions his Ciel.

_"Uh...no..." _Ciel mutters.

* * *

><p>They finally arrive. Tanaka waits in the carriage and Sebastian opens up the door for his young master. When Ciel gets out he runs on the pathway to a distance where you can see the whole carriage. He looks on the roof and no one's there.<p>

_"Young Master?" _Sebastian asks.

_"Nothing..."_ With Ciel's cane hitting the ground they walk up to the front door.

Ciel knocks on the door with his cane and waits for Summer to answer the door. By Sebastian's face you can see how not thrilled he is to see that angel and that human. Summer comes to the door with a smile growing on her face.

_"Oh hello Ciel, Emiko has been expecting you."_ Summer's smile disappears as she turns to Sebastian.

Her smile returns as she says, _"Hello you terrible scum!" _

She looks at both of them now.

_"Come in!"_ She gestures.

Ciel, unhappy like usual, walks into the Universal Manor.

_"Follow me."_ Summer says.

She leads them into the ball room in which every manor should have. Classical music is playing and footsteps are heard.

_"Do not disturb demons."_ Her cold attitude was now shared between Sebastian and Ciel. She opens the doors and Ciel can't believe his eyes.

"_Okay that's enough for today!"_ Emiko says.

_"You..."_ Ciel growls aloud.

_"Oh Ciel you are here." _Emiko turns around.

A blonde boy walks up to Ciel.

_"How good it is to see you again." _The blonde says.

_"Why are you here?"_ Ciel asks.

Emiko walks up to the two of them. _"Have you two already met?" _

_"Yes, we have."_ Ciel grits his teeth wishing he hadn't come.

_"Emiko, why is he here?" _

_"Alois, asked for dance lessons." _ Emiko replies. _"Anyways you came early than expected." _

_"Is that so?"_ Ciel says as he flashes back to trying to get away from Lizzy.

_"Anyways why don't we have some tea?"_ Emiko asks.

_"Fine by me." _Alois answers the question.

_"I don't care."_ Ciel answers. _"Why did you invite me?"_

_"I happen to be interested in the people that have been dropping dead."_

_ "Just like your mother."_ Ciel mumbles.

_"What was that?"_ Emiko says pretending she didn't hear what Ciel said.

_"Nothing."_ He tells her.

_"Okay, Hagi, Sebastian and Claude can make the snacks." _Emiko announces and she leads them to a table in the dining room.

* * *

><p>No.78 stands in the Universal Manor. She hadn't been killed by Summer, only knocked out and injured. For her life and the sake of her people she needed the angel's wings. She had retreated and observed that angel for a week. But she didn't plan this.<p>

_"This is perfect!"_ She whispers. _"I will surely be moved to a higher rank if I get the three demons."_

She begins repeating three things. _"Fifty human souls, an angel's wings and three demons." _

She smiles and laughs. _"I'll get three human souls, an angel's wings and three demons!"_

She begins dancing and skipping around singing. _"Fifty human souls, an angel's wings, three demons!"_

She stops. _"That's the recipe for the Devil's resurrection." _

* * *

><p>Sir Randall, on duty, discovers another lifeless body of one of the people that have been dropping dead. Once the rest of the Yard comes he takes a break. He sits on a crate. It has the fifth body he had found in the last two hours. He sighs. He feels a tug on his coat.<p>

_"Hello, mister." _says a small cloaked child.

_"Hello."_ Oh how he hated children.

_"Where are your parents?"_ He bends down and asks the child.

_"I do not know." _She answers in the sweetest voice.

_"Can you help me find them?"_

He nods yes.

_"Oh thank you, Mister!"_ She smiles yet her eyes are covered by her hood.

_"I think I saw them go that way!"_ She points in a direction towards an intersection.

She pulls his hand towards the direction she pointed to. For a child she was surely strong. She pulls his past the intersection and brings him behind a store.

_"Are you sure you saw them come this way?"_ He asks.

_"Nope." _

_"What?" _Sir Randall puts his hand towards his belt and is ready to take out again.

_"Bye-bye Mister!" _With a hand through his stomach he realized he was the next person dropping dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	25. Artificial Demon

Chapter 25 – Artificial Demon

* * *

><p>"<em>What do we do?"<em> Grell complains.

Grell and Will have been stuck in the Shinigami Library for probably weeks now (since Chapter 19).

_"Shut up Sutcliff." _Wills growls.

_"Wills, I'm so very hungry!"_ Grell complains as he shakes Wills.

Wills scythe didn't work it was completely useless against these vines these demons made.

_ "And what exactly am I supposed to do?"_ Will questions.

_"Senpai!"_ a voice yells.

Grell and Will jump up, recognizing that voice.

Grell puts his hands on the vines ignoring the pain it causes him.

_"Ronald!"_ Grell almost cries.

_"If we can't get out what makes you think he can get us out?"_ Will asks.

_"I bet my chainsaw could get us out!"_ Grell pouts.

Will turns to Ronald who stands there looking confused.

_"Get us out."_ Will says.

_"And why would I do that?" _Ronald asks.

Will lifts an eyebrow to that question.

_"Huh?"_ Grell makes out.

A wide grin appears on Ronald's face.

_"I just came to check up on the captured." _As Ronald makes out these words he begins to look less like Ronald.

_"You're one of them."_ Grell snitches.

_"Why would you keep us looked up?" _Will asks the once Ronald now cloaked small demon.

_"Well I just came back from killing some named Sir Randall." _The small demon says.

_"That wasn't my question?" _Will's anger grows.

_"You haven't noticed?"_ The small demon wonders.

_"Noticed what exactly?" _Will wonders.

_"Two books are stolen but we do not have the bookmark that the Undertaker has."_ The small demon says.

_"Which books did you steal!?"_ Grell is pissed and ready to injure another.

The small demon whispers, _"Ciel Phantomhive and Jim Macken."_

_ "Eh?"_ Grell, caught off guard with her reply.

_"Well I'll have to report you're not dead yet."_ The small demon begins to walk away.

_"Wait!"_ Grell calls out to her.

_"Wait?"_ She turns around to them.

_"Where is Ronald?" _Grell yells out to her.

_"He's fine; we have yet to harm him, now onto to the demons."_ She disappears.

_"Grell do you have a pen?" _Will asks wondering why he hadn't thought of this earlier.

_"Yes, I do. Why do you... Oh!" _Grell finally gets it.

_"Get Emiko Universal's book."_ Will commands.

Grell nods his head and throws the pen back.

**Plop!**

Will caught the pen but it's in his hand.

_"Wills! Wills! Wills!"_ Grell calls aloud having the name echo through the library.

_"What is it?"_ Wills asks annoyed and impatient.

_"Her book! Its locked by a demon!" _Grell yells. _"All of the books are!"_

* * *

><p>Emiko, Alois and Ciel sit outside.<p>

_"So that's the symptoms."_ Ciel finishes up explaining the mystery of people dropping dead.

_"Maybe its Slender Man! No wait, that's kids going missing."_ Emiko says quickly.

_"Slender who?"_ Alois asks.

_"Never mind..."_ Emiko picks up her tea and takes a bit of her cake.

A few minutes pass and it's silent. _"So Ciel how did you meet Alois?"_

Emiko asks trying to make a conversation.

_"I'd rather not talk about it."_ Ciel replies to her request.

_"You two really don't like each other huh?" _Emiko states in wonder.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The three nobles are hit in the head.

_"Ouch!"_ Alois rubs his head.

_"What was that?"_ Ciel asks.

Emiko looks up. _"Oh, um, hi Ms. Latham." _

Emiko seems a bit anxious.

_"Emiko did you invite us over to skip your fencing class?"_ Alois asks.

_"Umm, yes. Ah ha." _She gives a faint laugh.

_"Emiko..."_ Ciel seems angry and disappointed.

_"Alright! I'll do my fencing class and then we'll go back to tea."_ Emiko sighs aloud as she gets up to change into her fencing clothes.

_"Um, Emiko."_Alois stops her.

_"Yes, Alois?" "May I ask where the toilet is?"_ Alois asks.

_"Ciel! Can you show Alois where he can powder his nose?"_ She calls out to him.

_"Alright."_ He moans.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, she's waking up!"<em> A voice said.

The girl wakes up from her slumber. Her eyelids open revealing her red eyes. Not knowing anything, the first people she meets are servants.

_"You've awaken!"_ the maid said with glee.

"_Are you alright?"_ The gardener asks.

_"Are you hungry?"_ The chef wonders aloud.

_"Where am I?"_ She asks.

_"At the Phantomhive manor."_ The maid answers.

_"Do you remember anything?" _The chef questions.

_"Do you know who you are?" _The gardener asks her.

She answers no to all those questions.

_"I think I'm No. 25." _She says.

_"No.25?"_ The gardener ponders.

_"What's your name?_" The maid wishes to know.

_"I don't think I have one." _The red eyed girl says with half awoken eyes. _"I do remember one thing."_

_"Your name?" _The chef asks.

_"Where you're from?" _The gardener asks.

_"I need to destroy something...maybe humans." _She answers as she rubs her artificial red demon eyes.

* * *

><p>Emiko pants after beating her trainer at fencing over ten times. She wipes the sweat off her head with a towel that Hagi hands her.<p>

_"Hey, Sebastian, Claude. Alois and Ciel have been gone for a while. Where are they?"_ Emiko asks. _"I'm getting worried." _

_"Why don't you search for them?"_ Summer suggest.

Sebastian notices how polite she is.

_"Lets go look for them!"_ Emiko says with the demons and the angel trailing behind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ciel! Alois! Where did you go?"<em> Emiko yells inside the manor.

She still walks around with a fencing sword in hand.

_"Where did they go?"_

_"Hehe are you looking for these twats." _said a voice.

They look up to see a cloaked figure along with Ciel and Alois tied up.

_"Young master!"_ Sebastian yells.

_"Hehe."_ The cloaked demon's cloak is removed when she jumps down.

She has long purple hair that looks as if it hadn't been brushed in years. She wears a ripped, short, blood stained kimono like the one Ran Mao would wear.

_"I recognize you."_ Sebastian snickers. _"You worked for the one who called himself "The Devil"." _

_"Yes that is correct, now in exchange for your masters you have to give your selves up. All of you demons."_

Hagi runs to block Emiko from spear coming at her from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you like it or not in a reviewcomment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!**


	26. Surrounding Follows

Chapter 26 – Surrounding Follows

* * *

><p>Hagi runs only to grab Emiko's hand and pull her back. The spear finds itself in the old grandfather clock that was about to chime. Emiko takes a few steps back before obtaining balance again. She stands up straight.<p>

_"Give them back."_ She demands.

_"Now why would I do that?" _No.78 asks in an over confident voice.

_"What do you want?"_ Emiko asks, seriously backing towards the spear.

_"I have already said my request, the demons. Was I not clear?" _She smirks.

_"Why do you need demons?" _

_"That's none of your business!" _No.78 snaps.

Emiko quickly grabs the spear pulling it out of the grandfather clock as if it was no problem at all and threw it. But of course it wasn't enough; in fact no damage was taken. No.78 simply moved her head back with the extent of her neck.

_"You need no demons! Leave at once!" _Emiko yells.

No.78 felt a presence coming up behind her.

Summer had gripped in her a well wielded sword, the point sharpen almost shined.

_"If you dare to harm me I shall snap their necks." _She says as she looks down at her hostages.

_"Summer, hold off."_ Emiko calmly said.

Summer obeyed and let down her sword.

_"Once I again, I shall ask once more. Why must you take demons?"_ Emiko stated.

No.78 but her lip holding some anger back within. _"You do want these two back alive, correct?" _

Emiko grits her teeth deciding her next move.

_"Or..." _No.78 trails off.

She jumps up and throws her hostages in the air. Emiko runs to attempt to catch them when they fall. Both Claude and Sebastian jump up in the air to catch their masters. Two cloaked figures grab them before Sebastian or Claude could. No.78 lands on Emiko causing Emiko to collide with the floor. With a foot on Emiko the other two cloaked figures grab Ciel and Alois by their hairs.

_"Or what?" _Sebastian questions the artificial demons words.

_"Or he can join our side." _She points to Hagi. _"I know you all know. You all know he's a demon."_

Only Alois made a small gasp. Ciel had figured it out. Claude had already confronted him. Sebastian had known; it was no shock to anyone.

_"But I do not understand the purpose." _She announces putting more weight on the foot that bruises Emiko's back.

_"Why are you still here?"_ She asks as she lifts her leg then smashes her foot into Emiko's back which causes Hagi to flinch.

_"Why not join us?" _Her tone begins to lose its sanity and so does she.

_"I mean you are an artificial demon like we are, right?!" _Her smile is corrupt and insane.

Her partners don't seem to care at all. They do seem amused though.

_"What binds you to this place?! You are not a real demon? You are just like us!" _No.78 says but it seems as if she's yelling.

_"How am I like you?" _Hagi asks in a voice deeper than usual.

_"You had not become a demon the correct way!" _ Now she shouts.

_"Why! Come with us! You're us like us!" _She rambles on.

_"Or is it because..." _ She pulls Emiko's ponytail and pulls her up.

She whispers something in Emiko's ear before throwing her on the ground. By the look on her face it was most likely a threat. One of the cloaked figures hands No.78 a sword. The blade touches Emiko face on the left then on the right. No.78 bends down and cuts off the upper area on the back. The two cloaked figures tighten the ropes that bound Ciel and Alois, leaving them unable to move.

_"I knew it. This was why." _No.78 looks up at Hagi.

_"Did you really care about her so much that," _She pulls Emiko up by her ponytail and turns her around.

On the left side on the upper back of Emiko shows the symbol of a demon contract.

_"...you made a contract with her so you didn't have to leave?" _No.78 finally finished.

Sebastian wasn't surprised though he had just found out. He should have known. But he's curious now. Curious about what she wanted from him, of course.

Was it for him to stay with her?

"_Demon." _Summer stated once.

_"Both demons. Take your masters and leave this estate." _ Summer quickly ran charging at the two cloaked figures and kicks both of them but just misses the tip of their noses.

Their hoods fly off revealing the same appearance as No.78. She jumps up and kicks them at the back of their heads. She pushes both Alois and Ciel to their demons.

_"Now get out."_ She ordered.

Sebastian bent down and ripped of the ropes.

_"Took you long enough." _Ciel commented.

_"My apologies, Young Master." _Sebastian replies with a smirk on his face.

He lifts his Young Master up and carries him like usual, which always makes Ciel blush even in the most serious situations. Sebastian calmly walks out of the manor only to discover one thing.

They're surrounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short I'll try to upload more! <strong>

****Please tell me if you like it or not in a review/comment! I love hearing your opinions! Bye!****


End file.
